dareya
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: set after ahemdabad se daya faraar
1. Chapter 1

Set after ahemdabad mein daya faraar

Shreya: sir thanks meri itni help karne ke liye mein apke bina yeh sab nhi kar pati

Daya:no,shreya yeh to mera farz that um mujhe thanks mat bolo.

Meantime abhijeet interrupts

Abhijeet:arre haan shreya yeh toh daya ka farz tha lekin hame bata ke yahaan aana iska faz nhi tha hain naa daya.

Daya(little embarrassed):sorry abhijeet lekin main kya karta woh shreya itni tense lag rhi thi to mujhe kuvh samajh nhi aaya next time se tumhe pakka bataonga.

Abhijeet (teasingly):acha next time tum jab bhi shreya se miloge to zaroor bataoge shadi ke din bhi.

Daya (unknowingly): haan haan tumhe zaroor bataonga

Shreya shocked after hearing this and smile.

Abhijeet :phir theek hain chalo main abhi aata hoon tum dono private baatein karo main kabaab mein haddi kyun banoo chalo bye daya and take care shreya.

Daya:woh abhijeet ko mazaak karne ki aadat hain

Shreya smiles and started going aur use chakar aane lagta hain

Daya holds her and make her sit to one chair and give her water.

Daya:i m sorry shreya yeh sab mere dost ke kaaran hua mujhe pata hota agar inn sbke picche ashish hain to main usko.

Shreya (interrupts):usko

Daya :ache se sabak sikhata maar daalta.

Shreya:uski zaroorat nhi hain aapka thapad hi kaafi tha uske liye and then smiles.

Daya:acha toh mujhe usse chod dena chahiye than a tumhe usne itna pareshan kiya 3 din tak khane ko nhi diya tab bhi.

Shreya:sir teen din khane ko nhi diya uska dukh nhi hai lekin iski khushi hain ki uske kaaran aapne meri kitni madad ki aur mein bhooki reh skti hoon aap meri chinta mat kijiye .

Daya(in low voice):haan tum toh vrat bhi rakh chuki ho mere liye vo to main jaanta hi hoon

Shreya:sir aapne kuch kaha kya jaante hain aap.

Daya:kuch nhi aise hi chalo baahar cid team intezaar kr rhi hogi.

Shreya:haan mujhe unse maafi mangni hain.

Daya:kyun

shreya: aapne sab pe kaise chilaya tha sir voh bhi to meri chinta karte hain naa sir aise bolne ki kya zaroorat thi sab ko kaisa laga hoga.

Daya:haan vaise maafi toh mujhe mangni chahiye tum kyun mangogi .

Shreya :kyon ki yeh sab aapne mere liye kiya tha na isliye.

Daya(smiles):acha chalo

How was it this is my first story hence short next time bari likhhongi aur without mistake


	2. dareya

Shreya and daya went towards whole cid team.

ACP:chalo ab Mumbai chalte hai kahi koi naya case aa gya to hum yhi reh jayenge.

Meanwhile shreya interrupts

Shreya:sir voh main ek baar apne dada dadi se milne jaa sakti hoon please they need me.

Acp:kyun nhi shreya if you want than tumhe jana chahiye purvii tumhare saath chali jaayegi tum abhi bhi poori tarah se theek nhi hui ho isliye ok.

Shreya:thank you sir and sorry meri wajah se aap sab ko itni pareshaani uthani padi(makes face like that ki abhi ro padegi)

Acp:nhi shreya isme pareshan i ki kya baat hum sab ek family ki hi tarah hain.

Abhijeet:par sir sab log yeh samajhte nhi hain (looking at daya)

Daya:abhijeet maine sorry bola na.

Abhijeet:oooo haa main to bhool gya tha ki tumne sorry bola tha.

DaYA:HAAAN HAAN AUR TUMHE TARIKA KE ALLAVA YAAD HI KYA REHTA HAI.

ABHIJEET:jo tumhe yaad rehta hai shreya ke allava.

Acp coughs.

Abhijeet:sir main ticket book karvata hoon.

Shreya:chalo poorvi chalet hain.

Poorvi:haan ek minute.

Daya:chalo main tum dono ko chod deta hoon.

Abhijeet:chodne jar he ho ya rehne tum mere saath chalo ticket book karvane samjhe.

Daya:lekin inn dono ko yahan ke bare mein itna pata nhi hoga

Shreya:nhi sir mujhe sab pata hai aap chinta mat kijiye.

Daya:kaise naa karoon tum itni weak bhi to lag rhi ho chinta to hogi.

Acp:ok poorvi tum abhijeet ke saath chali jao daya shreya ke saath chala jaayega.

And then daya and shreya went.

At streets.

Shreya:aap thik hai na sir.

Daya:haan kyun ?

Shreya:nhi sir voh aap pareshan lag rhe hain na isliye gussa bhi itna kar rhe the i m sorry sir.

Daya:shreya its ok voh main toh aise hi.

Shreya:no sir main samajhti hoon aap zyada hi tension mein hain lekin sir i m fine aap tension mat lijiye.

Daya:ok chalo hum pahuch gye.

Shreya's dadi n dada:tum theek ho na shreya .

And go n hug her

She feels pain but says nothing nodded only.

Daya:Namaste dada dadi aap thik hain naa

Shreya dada dadi:dhanyawad bête aaj hamari bachi tumhare kaaran bach paayi bhagwan tumhe lambi umar de

Shreya seeing her dada dadi sad:aur mujhe mujhe abhi utha le aap ko to meri chinta hi nhi hain sirf daya sir ko pooch rhe ho chalo main aap se baat nhi karti .

And started moving upward comes back.

Shreya :ek aur baad yaad dila doon main gussa hoon .

Shreya dada dadi smiles.

Shreya dada dadi:beta gussa mat hona yeh apna dard naa batane ke liye aise naatak bachpan se karti rehti hai.

Daya smiles.

Shreya's dadi:aao baitho beta.

Shreya"s dada:haan kuch khaane ko lagaao.

Daya:nhi hame jaana hain shreya kaa aapse milne ka man iss liye laaya tha ab chalna hain.

Meanwhile shreya comes downstair with her bag.

Shreya's dadi:itni jaldi abhi toh shreya theek bhi nhi hui hain.

Shreya:ho jaungi aap chinta mat kijiye vaise bhi ab to jaana hi padega baad mein phir aa jaaungi .

Shreya"sdadi:lekin beta

Shreya:koi beta veta nahi aur vaise ab sab theek ho gya ab to mujhe jana hi hoga na

After sometime daya and shreya went from house.

At road some boys sees shreya and say

BOYS:Vaise dikhne mein hum bhi bure nhi hain par humse koi khoobsurat ladki baat kare to pata chale.

Shreya(smiles):kyun nhi i love u ... bhaiya.

Daya(smiles):chale shreya

Shreya nodded.

Boys gets shut and dareya went.

Guys thanks for your support and pls review it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for your support all of them for your reviews which makes me write this is my first story and i am not a writer and ab board aane waale hain issliye time nhi milta but thank you soo much everybody.

Now dareya reached airport

Shreya went towards purvi and daya towards abhijeet.

Abhijeet:daya itni jaldi aa gye kya hua shreya se personal baatein nhi ki (seeing him happy)vaise bahut khush nazar aa rhe ho kya hua bataona mujhe nhi bataoge.

Daya:kuch nhi yaar and then he told him scene of boys.

Abhijeet:daya sir jaisi bann rahi hai shreya hain na daya

Daya:maine aisa kab kiya.

Abhijeet:are haan tum kab kaha kuch karte ho bas sab apne aap ho jata hain lekin tumhari jagah koi aur propose maar dega aur tu bas dekhta reh jaayega.

Daya:boss aisa nhi hain vo kissi aur ko pasand nhi karti

Abhijeet:matlab tumhe pata hain ki vo tumhe pasand karti hain

Daya:tum nhi sudhroge abhijeet meri taang hi kheechte rehte ho.

Abhijeet:ho tum bhi to nhi sudharte

Daya:nhi sudharte se matlab(in angry tone)

Tarika:daya matlab baad mein samajhna chalo abhi yahaan se.

Daya:(again in angry tone):haan taarika tum to issi ki side logi main hamesha akela par jata hoo

Shreya:sir chaliye acp sir gussa ho rhe hain.

Daya(in soft tone);haan shreya main to aa hi rha tha bas inn dono ne mujhe baato mein atka diya

Abhijeet and taarika shares a smile and went.

Now all of them reaches to mumbai airport

All went to their respective homes.

At night

Daya:shreya tum theek ho tumhari tabiyat kaisi hain

Shreya:sir main theek hoon ap phikar mat kariye

They were roaming in park.

After sometime goons arrive and they shoot shreya

Day:shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Awaken from sleep.

Daya:oooooooo my god yeh sapna tha kahin shreya sach mein koi pareshani mein to nhi phone karke dekh ta hoon

Nhi 1 baj rahe hain itni raat ko

Nhi kar hi leta hoon and he calls her.

Shreya:hello inspector shreya here

Daya:shreya tum theek ho naa

Shreya doesn't say anything.

Daya: shreya tum theek ho naa

Shreya:hmmmmmm neend aa rhi hain sone do naa

Daya:sorry shreya tumhe disturb karne ke liye

Shreya(realise that she is talking in phone): no ssir its ok... wooo main to woooo main soi hui thi sorry sir waise aap ne kyun phone kiya aap theek to hain aap pareshan lag rhe hain

Daya:nhi aise hi vo tum theek ho naa

Shreya:yes sir main theek hoon aap meri chinta mat kijiye rest kar lijiye aap bhi do din se so nhi paaye hain.

Daya:hmmmmmmmmmm lekin tumhe kaise pata ki main do din se so nhi paaya hoon.

Shreya:sir to aap mere liye pareshan the na isliye mujhe pata hain

Shreya's mother knocking door:shreya kya hua neend nhi aa rhi

Shreya:nahi mumma vo to main khidki band kar rhi thi thand lag rhi thi naa isliye aap so jaaiyiye.

Shreya to daya:sir main aap se baad mein baat karti hoon bye and good night

Daya:good night

Next day all boys are assemble in bureau.

Shreya enters with purvi.

Daya:shreya tumhe to rest karna chahiye tha.

Shreya:no sir i am fine.

Purvi:sir isse dcp sir ne bullaya tha chutti hone ke bavzood issliye itna bu...

Shreya:no sir main apni marzi se aai trying to pull her hands

Purvi goes on other side by making face.

Daya pov:ye purvi kya bolna chah rhi thi.

Dcp enters see shreya and make awful face and call her.

So guys how was it pls pls pls review part will be more interesting i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

So guys how was it pls pls pls review part will be more interesting i promise.

Shreya went to Dcp everyone is tensed why he had call her.

After sometime she comes and everyone gathered around her.

Daya:kya hua Dcp ne kyun bullaya tha.

ABHIJEET:kyun bullaya tha arre jab bullate hain koi bad news hi dete hain ye bhi koi puchne ki baat hain.

Purvi:yes sir par tumhe kyun bullaya shreya.

Shreya:wo wo main sir ne mera.

Daya:kya wo wo shreya batao na

Shreya:sir vo dcp sir ne mera transfer kr diya hai ahemdabad mein.

All:kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Daya:vo aisa kaise kr skte hain.

Dcp:Kyun nhi kar skta ye mera bureau hain meri marzii.

Abhijeet:sir we know lekin achanak se kyun.

Dcp:ab tum mujhse sawaal karoge mera decision final hain and shreya ahemdabad ki hai she will manage.

Daya:lekin sir ye sab achanak se.

Dcp:tumhe badi problem ho rahi hain daya and kuch bhi achanak se nhi ho rha shreya 3 mahino baad ahemdabad jayegi.

Daya:sir sirf 3 mahino mein ye to galat hain.

Dcp:acha to ek mahine mein challi jaayegi khush n he went away.

Daya:(in angry tone);samajhte kya hain ye apne aap ko.

Shreya:daya sir aap kuch mat bolliye nhi to mere paas ye ek mahina bhi nhi rahega.

Daya:lekin shreya.

Abhijeet:tum chinta mat kro daya sab theek ho jayega(patting his soulders).

Meantime bureau phone rings.

Purvi:ok hum pahoochte hain.

They went to location.

There is a dead body at a midway of road.

They investigate but find nothing.

Abhijeet:laash ko forensic lab bhejo ab vhi sab pata chalega.

Pankaj:yes sir.

After 1 hour.

At forensic lab.

Abhijeet:to taarika ji kaisi hain aap.

Everyone smiles.

Taarika:main theek hoon abhijeet tum kaise ho.

Daya(coughs):aap to theek hain lekin laash kaisi hain mera matlab hain ki aap log romance baad mein kariyega laash ke bare bataiye hum wait kr rhe hain.

Abijeet:makes angry face tumhe to main dekh loonga boss.

Taarika:haan hume finger prints to mill gye hain lekin wo records mein nhi hain

Purvi:sir ye ladka andheri mein rehta hain.

Daya n abhijeet :to chalo vhi chalke ab sab pata chalega.

All went to place.

When all enters the house all were shocked totally.

The room was totally cleaned up no furniture nothing is found.

All went on searching then purvi noticed someone sobbing at one side they went to her.

Purvi asks:who r u from where u have come.

Girl has hair all around her favce(she is around 19 to 20 year old)has knife on her hand.

After seeing purvi she tried to attack(here i am expressing that she is actually mentally disable).

But somehow daya and abhijeet saves her and take the girl to bureau.

At bureau(all were standing except shreya).

Daya:sir ye ladki bilkul pagal purvi ko to yeh jaan se hi maarne waali thi.

Abhijeet:haan sir pta nhi aisa kyun kr rhi hain.

MEANWHILE DCP ENTERS.

Dcp:main kissi ko bhi control kr skta hoon.

Acp:sir ye ladki khatarnaak hain humne hospital se log bullvaye unke aane par hi isse kholenge.

Dcp:senior kaun hain main na kholo isse dekhta hoon kaise nhi maanti.

Purvi went and make her free.

Girl seeing here and there and go directly to kill dcp.

Dcp:daya n abhijeet save mee arre yeh to bilkul pagal hain please save me.

All meanwhile notice that girl can seriously kill dcp so went to save him.

But girl run towards gate sees someone and goes to kill that person.

Its shreya.

Girl:i will kill you main sab ko maar doongi.

Shreya : achaa aap sab ko maar dogi to iss knife se kyun bandook doon.

All were shocked to hear this .

Daya : ye kya keh rhi ho shreya.

Shreya nodded and says:doon kyaa

Girl :nhi mujhe darr lagta hain.

Shreya:mujhe bhi.

Girl:sachii.

Shreya:muchii aap aur main to bilkul same kya aap meri friend banogi.

Girl:aap mujhe maarogi to nhi .

Shreya:bilkul nhi goes and hugs her ab aapka gussa kam ho gya naa dekha jaadoo ki jhappi se sab theek ho jata hain.

Girl:sachii to inn mote(looking towards daya) uncle ko bhi hug kardo bahut gussa krte hain.

All smiles

shreya(blushes):sir ye file lijiye main abhi aayi.

Daya:main gaari lock krna bhool gya.

How was it thank you all of u for your support aaj bahut khush hoon 50 reviews ho chuke hain thank you to everyone in next chap daya must try to shreya not to go ahemdabad for forever


	5. Chapter 5

I know i am late but here is a story for all of u.

Both daya n shreya are out.

Daya saw shreya she is almost crying.

Daya went towards her.

Daya:shreya kya hua.

Shreya:sir vo kuch nhi bas aankh mein kuch chala gya tha.

(started moving other side)

Daya holds her hand and pull her towards.

Shreya felt his warm and says nothing and hugs him tightly and started crying.

Daya:shreya tumhara to poora sharer jal rha hain tumhe to bukhaar hain tumhe to rest krna chahiye naa ghar jaake rest kro.

Shreya(realising that she is in hug jerk herself):mujhe rest nhi krna.

Daya:kyun shreya kyaa huaa rest krogi to theek ho jaaogi.

Shreya:sir vaise bhi mere pass ab ek hi mahinaa bachaa hainaur aap hain ki isme bhi apne aap se door chahte hain.

Daya:shreya main tumhe kbhi door jaane nhi doonga(shreya gives him a look both realises what they have spoken right now).

Abhijeet:((comes downward)shreya n daya tum dono yahaan(sees shreya crying) ye daya ye tumne kya kiya.

Daya:maine kya kiya.

Abhijeet:to shreya aise hi ro rhi jaise usse abhi hi jaana hain(nd he realise what he says)

I am sorry shreya voh mera matlab hain ki hum sab milke kuch naa kuch zaroor soch lenge tum tension mat loo.

Shreya(smiles);i know sir.

Abhijeet:u know naa to chalo voh ladki kissi aur ke bas mein nhi hain usse uske motte uncle ki tarah bahut gussa aata hain naa aur inn dono ko tumhaari zaroorat hain.

Shreya(blushes) and goes towards bureau.

Daya:boss tum nhi sudhroge naa.

Abhijeet :tum bhi to nhi sudhar rhe kam se kam ab to tujhe usse popose kr dena chahiye

Daya:aur tunne kr diya naa taarikaa ji ko

Abhijeet:vo alag baat hain vo khi jaa nhi rhi.

Daya:chali gyi toh.

Abhijeet:maar khaayega phir aisa kaha toh.

Daya:achaa achaa ab kuch socho dcp ko kaise manaye.

Abhijeet:pta nhii chal kuch sochunga abhi jaa rha hoon tu bureau mein jaa.

Daya:jaa taarikaa se mill(smiles and goes towards bureau).

Abhijeet goes to meet taarikaa.

Tarika:itni badi problem ho gye ab kya kre

Abhijeet:mere paas ek plan hain main bas jaise kehta rahoon bas aap vaisa hi kijiye.

(told her about his plan)

Taarika :ok abhijeet that is very good plan and i know it would works.

Abhijeet comes toward bureau.

Here daya comes to bureau.

Shreya makes that girl to sleep peacefully in table.

There is no one in bureau all one are busy in there work.

Daya sees shreya she is about to fall.

Daya:shreya aaraam se.

Makes her sit in chair ye lo dawaai kha lo.

Shreya:nhi sir i am fine aap chinta mat kijiye.

Daya:chinta kaise naa karoo chinta aur tum shreya tumne than liya hai kit um kisi ki sunogi nhi i know uss dcp jo kahaan vo shocking tha tumhare liye lekin tum apni health kaa khayaal rakho.

Shreya(smiles);sir i am fine mujhe lagta hain mujhse zyada araam ki aapko zaroorat hain.

Daya(more angry);bas ab jo tumhe araam ko keh de tum usse hi araam krvaa do shreya tum bilkul pagal ho tumhe to control krna bada mushkil pagalon ki tarah behave krti ho.

Shreya:main pagal hoon to dawaai kyun khila rhe hain dawaai nhi khaungi to dunia se ek pagal hi to kam hoga aapko kya dukh .

Daya:kyonki _Ilove..._

_Shreya sees hi but he changes the topic ._

_Daya:shanti se dawaai khao._

_Shreya smiles and takes medicine ._

_Daya going out of bureau shreya hold his hand ._

_Shreya:sir aapko nhi lgta hme uss ghar mein jaa kr pata krna chahiye ki khoon kaise hua i personally feel she cant kill anyone sir please ek baar mere liye vahaan chaliye naa please._

_DAYA:shreya lekin abhi naa acp sir hain naa abhijeet hum dono i think hame unka wait krna chahiye._

_Shreya nodded._

_Daya pov:kitni achii hain shreya apni life mein itni problem hone par bhi dusro ki chinta krti hain and main abhi tak isse apni feeling nhi bta paaya._

_Meanwhile acp enters._

_Acp:tum dono ghar nhi gye aaj yahi rehna hain kya._

_Shreya:lekin sir yeh ladki._

_Acp:shreya dcp sir kaa order hain ye mental hospital mein rahegi._

_Shreya:lekin sir ._

_Acp:shreyaaaaaa its order tum apne ghar jaao._

_Shreya:ok sir._

_Acp:aur daya tum bhi ._

_Daya:yes sir._

_And they move toward their house._

_Next morning daya and abhijeet went towards a hotel for breakfast._

_Abhijeet:yaar mazza aa gya aaj baahar kaa khaana kha ke._

_Daya:achaa ji kyun taarikaa ji ke saath aate to aur tasty nhi hota._

_Abhijeet:acha tujhe bada pata hain tu shreya ke saath aata rehta hoga hain na._

_Daya:boss tum bhi naa._

_Abhijeet sees something smiles and says:arre shreya kaa naam liya aur shreya haazir par ye ladka kaun hain._

_Daya moves backward and saw that shreya and a guy is sitting at othe side of restaurant and feeding each other._

_Meanwhile taarika also comes there._

_Tarikaa:hii abhijeet hii daya._

_Daya in his dreams._

_Taarika:hii dayaaaaaaaaaa._

_Daya:haan hiii taarikaa._

_Tarikaa:kya hua._

_Abhijeet:kuch nhi vo shreya ko dekh rha hain._

_Tarikaa:oh shreya kaa boyfriend kitna handsome hain naa abhijeet dono ki Jodi superhit rahegi._

_Abhijeet:shi keh rhi ho aap dono ek saath kitne khush nazar aa rhe hain _

_Daya:mera khana ho gya main jaa rha hoon._

_Abhijeet and tarikaa smiles._

_Both:plan a works successfully well done._

_Both smiles And move from there ._

_Thank you guys for your support and reviews please please please review zaroor dena thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry to everyone yar board paper shuru hone waale hain and i don't have time to write a big story but i have tried .

_At bureau _

Everyone are present.

Shreya enters say good morning to everyone moves towards daya.

Shreya:good morning sir.

Daya silent.

Shreya:good morning sir.

Daya:haan good morning good morning everyone.

Shreya :good morning sir

And went towards her work.

Abhijeet:kyaa hua daya tu to kissi se shi baat nhi kr rha vo shreya ka bf hii to tha tujhe kyun chinta ho rhii hai mera matlab jalan ho rhii hain .

Daya:jalan mujhe kyun hogi jalan shreya kissi se bhi baat kre mujhe kyaa.

Abhijeet:wahi to vo teri colleague hi to hain bas.

Daya:haan vahi to mujhe jalan nhi ho rhi

Abhijeet smiles and went towards other side and starts working.

Meanwhile acp enters and order both daya and shreya to meet that girl.

Daya and shreya both on quails.

Shreya:sir mere khyaal se vo ladki ab tak shant ho gyi hogi ab hum usse saari information le lenge.

Daya:haan

Shreya:kya hua sir aap pareshan lag rahe hain.

Daya:nahi main pareshan nhii hoon lo pahuch gye hospital.

_At hospital._

Girl is fighting with someone with knife at her hand both dareya enters from backside .

Daya tried to save other person go and catch that girl but she starts acting awfully and jerk herself to other side.

And attacks towards daya.

Meanwhile shreya enters and sees whole scenario and come in between both of them .

Girls attack towards daya but as shreya come between her hand got injured but daya didn't noticed it and then some doctors come and take the girl to room.

Daya:tum khud ko kyaa samajhti ho shreya haan kya zaroorat thi beech mein aane ki mujhe tumhari help ki zaroorat nhi tumhare paas dimaag hain nhii aur kal tumne usse handle kya kar liya tum khud ko tees maar khan samajhne laggi .

Shreya who hadn't shows that her hand is bleeding because him is silent.

Daya:ab kuch bol kyun nhi rahi ho tumhe kya lagta hain tumhare bina yahaan koi pattta bhi nhi hil skta miss shreya i am senior of you aur agar itna dimaag hota na to ahemdabad mein iss tarah kidnap nhi hoti.

Shreya 's eyes are filled up she says nothing.

Daya started going from there and then he hears sound of someone fallen.

Turn and sees shreya fallen and blood is coming out of her right hand.

Daya moves toward shreya and then calls doctors.

Doctor:ghabrane ki baat nhi hain ab yeh theek hain aap bas inka thora khayal rakhiye ye shi se khaa pee nhi rhi hain blood jo girra so girra uppar se itna pressure ek normal aadmi ke liye sahi nhii hain she needs rest.

Daya at phone with abhijeet tells him everything .

Abhijeet:daya tujhe dekhna to chahiye tha shreya ko kitna chilla diya uspar chal koi baat nhi uss ladki ko purvi aur sachin le aayenge tu shreya ka khayal rakh aur gussa nhi ok bye.

Daya:bye

About an hour ago.

Shreya blinks her eyes and sees daya infront of her.

Daya:shreya .

She tries to get up but fails then daya supports her and she sits.

Daya:i am sorry shreya vo maine tumpe kuch zyada hi chilla diya bina soche samjhe main to hoon hi pagal lekin tum to mujhe rok sakti thi bol deti main aapko bachane ke liye beech mein aayi.

Shreya:bol to abhi bhi nhi paa rhii hoon

Daya:kyun kyaa hua shreya dard ho rha hain.

Shreya:nhii aap zyada bol rhe hain.

Daya:sorry sorry acha ab tum bolo.

Shreya:its ok sir aap mujhe daant sakte hain sir jo insaan bina bole madad kar skta hain mere liye poori dunia se lar sakta hain usse mujhe daantne ka haq maine hi diya hain aap chinta mat kijiye .

Daya:i know but...

Shreya:koi but nhii (to lightn mood)lagta hain aaja aapne khana nhi khaya tabhi itna gussa kar rhe hain.

Daya(remembers hotel scene)::haan tumne to khaya hain hotel main.

Shreya:haan par aapko kaise pta chala .

Daya:main aur abhijeet bhi uss hotel mein khana khane aye the aur tarikaa bhi.

Shreya:achaa ek minute tarikaa jib hi.

Daya:haan

Shreya:sach mein.

Daya:haan baba haan

Shreya:par unhone mujhse bola unhe koi kaam hain von hi aa skti bhai unhi se milne to aaaye the maine bola bhi tha ki bhai ek hi din rukenge pata nhi ab bhai ka kya hoga so sad.

Daya:bhai vo tumhare bhai the par tumhara to koi bhai nhi hain.

Shreya:matlab main unhe raakhi baanti thi uss din tarikaa ji baat krne mein pta chala ki mentally stable logon ko control krne ke liye special doctor hote hain bhai bhi vhi karte hain sirf ek din ke liye aaye the ab to chale gye.

Daya(understanding whole plan)laugh

Shreya:kyaa hua sir abhi to bahut gusse mein the ab hass rhe ho kya hua batao bhi.

Daya:kuch nhi tum ab rest kro.

Shreya:no sir i am fine sir chaliye vaise hi mere kaaran bahut zyada nautanki ho gyi hain ab main kuch galat nhi hone doongi.

Daya:shreya mera matlab von hi tha.

Shreya:i know sir lekin aap ne shi kaha tha pichle kuch dino se job hi ho rha hain vo shin hi hain aur kahin na khain uski wajah main hi hoon i am sorry sir mere kaaran har baar aap ko pachtava hota hain main cid ke laayak hi nhi hoon main kuch nhi kar skti i am so sorry sir.

Daya:shreya tum aise mat bolo

Shreya:sir aapne theek kaha tha lekin sir main aapko kabhi dukh nhi pahucha skti main aapko kabhi galat nhi samajhti main pagal hoon lekin aapke liye galat soch hi nhi skti.

Daya:shreya i know galti meri hi thi main hi tumpe bahut gussa kar baitha .

Shreya:nhi sir aapne kuch galat nhi bola.

Now daya realises ki usne shreya ka dil dukhaya hain.

Daya pov:main bhi kitna galat samajh baitha itne dino se ye sab ho rha hain shreya ka mind kitna kharaab ho gya hoga par uska saath den eke bajaay main ussi mein hi chilane lag gya .

After completing formalities daya and shreya comes out of hospital.

At quails.

Shreya notice that daya had changed his way and moving toward restaurant.

Shreya:sir hum bureau nhi ja rhe kya.

Daya:pehle tum khana khalo phir main tumhe ghar drop karoonga aaj tumhe rest ki zaroorat aur ab koi further discussion thats my order shreya.

Shreya:lekin sir ...

Daya:order.

Shreya(smiles) and nodded.

They went to restaurant shreya is not able to eat hence daya feed her and then shreya request him also to eat and then both moves out.

Daya drop shreya at her house and then comes to bureau.

**At bureau.**

He goes towards abhijeet and then told him everything.

Abhijeet:daya wah yar tu to bada romantic nikla shreya ko khana khila diya vo bhi apne haatho se arre wah.

Daya:boss ye sab mere kaaran hua hain ab koi na koi raasta nikalna padega main jaa rha hoon dcp se baat karne.

Acp:kya hua hain tumhare kaaran daya jab se meeting se aaya hoon tum pareshan lag rhe ho.

Daya and abhijeet told him everything regarding shreya.

Acp:aisa kaise ho skta hain main sir se baat karta hoon vo shreya ko kahin aur jaane nhi de skte main sambhal loonga.

I know main bahut dheere chal rhi hoon lekin in next chap daya would confess his feeling to shreya surely thanks everyone for their precious review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all today i got 99 reviews and feeling totally happy.**

Since daya is feeling so lonely and shreya also abhijeet plans to stay with daya at hhis home.

Here both girls purvi and tarikaa also thinks that since shreya mother and father are not at home and she is also too weak hence they plan to rest in shreya house.

At daya home.

After having dinner daya and abhijeet start seeing film on tv.

At shreya home:after having dinner trio are sitting.

Purvi breaks off silence.

Purvi:aaj kal kitna kuch ho rha hain meri samajh mein nhi aa rha shreya ye sab tumhare saath hi kyun ho rha hain.

Shreya feels sad that it is due to her that whole cid team is too sad.

Tarikaa understands the situation and hence said.

Tarika:kya ho rha hain haan aur kuch galat nhi hoga plsss don't be sad both of you chalo ek game khelte hain.

Shreya:game nhi mera mann nhi .

Purvi and tarikaa:hum pooch rhe nhi hain bata rhe hain.

Shreya understand that dono uski baat nhi manne waali hence agreed.

Shreya:par khele kya.

Purvi:truth and dare.

Tarika:ok well done chalo main bottle leke aati hoon.

Tarikaa take out a bottle and then usse ghumaati hain.

It stop on purvi.

Purvi:hey bhagwaan aisa mere saath kyun hota hain.

Tarikaa and shreya(smile);truth or dare.

Purvi:dare.

Shreya:chalo abhijeet sir ki nakal karo saamne abhijeet sir ki tarikaaji bhi hain.

Tarikaa:ab tum theek ho gyi shreya meri taang khichna band kro.

Purvi takes a flower from vase and moves towards tarikaa.

Purvi:ye gulaab ki tarah aapka chehra khila rhe tarikaaa ji aap main aapse.

Shreya interrupts:main tum mujhse kya.

Purvi:vo main vo aapse kehna chahta tha ki ki ki

Shreya:kya abhijeet bolo naa kya ki...

Purvi:ki ki laash ke bare mein kuch pata chala.

And now both shreya and purvi smiles .

Tarikaa(irritated);ab bas kro.

And tarikaa moves bottle 2nd time this time it stops on her and she choose dare.

Purvi:chaliye tarikaaji jo abhijeet sir nhi bol paate aap boliye phone pe.

Shreya:good purvi.

Tarikaa:kya good purvi shreya tum bhi main kuch nhi karne wali samjhe tum dono.

Purvi:ye galat baat hain aisa nhi chalega

Tarika without hearing them and moves bottle and it stops on shreya.

Tarika:ok shreya main abhijeet se apne dil ki baat keh doongi if tum daya ko kaho ki...

Shreya:kahoon ki

Tarikaa:ki tumhare piche koi pada hain tum bahut khatre mein ho.

Shreya(shocked).

Tarikaa without saying a word dials a number .

Abhijeet:haan tarikaa ji boliye.

Tarika:abhijeet vo main tumse yeh kehna chahti thi

Abhijeet:kyaa tarikaa ji boliye na

Tarikaa(ek saans mein);abhijeet i love u main tumhare bina nhi reh sakti kyat um mujhse shaadi karoge.

Abhijeet(shocked);aaj main uppar aasmaan niche aaj main aage zamaana hain pichee

And he starting dance on the spot.

Tarikaa:kya hua abhijeet.

Here shreya aur purvi has rhi thi aur daya shocked.

Daya:tumhari tabiyat to theek hain abhijeet.

Abhijeet haan daya main theek hoon tarikaa ji meri taraf sehaan hain.

Tarika smiles and cut the phone and then give phone on shreya hand.

Shreya:mujhse nhi hoga plss.

Tarikaa and purvi makes face and ordersher.

Shreya:hello sir.

Daya:haan shreya bolo .

Phone is at speaker.

Shreya:sir main vi main vo.

Tarika and purvi makes face that they kill shreya if usne kuch nhi bola to.

Shreaya(hurriedly);sir vo meri jaan ko khatra hain i don't know main kya karoon pllsssssss sir will you help me.

And tarikaa comes and cut the call.

Shreya:ye kya tarikaa ab daya sir bekaar mei pareshan honge.

Tarikaa:tabhi to mazza aayega.

Here daya got totally tense he takes his car keys and started moving abhijeet come and he accompanied him.

After half an hour daya and abhijeet at shreya's house they rang door bell and tarikaaa comes and open the door.

daya:shreya kahan hain.

Tarika and purvi smiles.

Purvi thinks that both couples need time and excuse herself.

Tarikaa giving unknown expression says:pata nhi daya.

Daya:acha lekin usne to mujhe call kiya tha .

And then he moves toward shreya's bedroom.

Here abhijeet and tarikaa shares a laughter since it was all their plan.

Daya at shreya's bedroom shreya had changing her dress she is at gown and trying to wear it but she cant stretch her hand.

Darwaaze ke khule par usse lagta hain purvi hain.

Shreya:purvi ye baandhna mera haath nhi pahuch rha bahut dard ho rha hain.

Daya by seeing is looking too beautiful said nothing and goes towards her and tied the knots.

After having his touch she understand and move forward.

Shreya:sir aap yahaan.

Daya:haan shreya tumhi ne to phone mein kaha lekin yahaan to sab theek hain

Shreya:sorry sir hum truth and dare khel rhe the.

Now daya is at anger.

Daya:mazaak tha yeh shreya tumhe pata hain mera kya haal ho gya tha and you tumhe to sab mazaak lagta hain main pagal ho gya tha ki khi meri shreya ko koi kuch kar na de lekkin nhi tumhe sab mazaak lag rha hain.

Shreya:i am sorry sir main aapko hurt nhi karna chahti thi.

Daya:par kiya na bina soche samjhe ye sab karne ki kya zaroorat thi.

And he bang his hand on window blood started flowing from his hand.

Shreya :sirrrrrrr

Goes toward him and said:sir ye aapne kya kiya.

Daya sees her crying and then understands the situation and then says: i am fine shreya don't feel sad .

Shreya taking her both hands on her waist.

Shreya:ab aap chup chap rahiye.

Shreya go and take first aid box then apply it on daya's hand.

Shreya:pata nhi kya samajhte hain apne aap ko kuch bolo nhi to bas bilkul hero ban jate hain apna khayal rakhna to aata nhi hain (looking towards daya) gussa mujhse hain na to apne aap ko takleef kyun dete ho.

After applying medicine she takes her bullet and gives to daya

Shreya:lijiye maar dijiye mujhe main hi hoon na aapki saari problem aapke gusse aapki nafrat kaaran khatm kar dijiye mujhe lekin don't u dare to touch my daya.

Daya feels to relaxed by heering his name from shreya's mouth.

Shreya:lijiye na mere kaaran hi sab ho raha hain aap hamesha mere kaaran problem mein parte hain main chali jaungi hamesha ke liye aapki zindagi se duur waise bhi mera transfer to ho hi raha hain.

She frowns and started moving to other daya pulls her towards him and hugs her tightly till she stops crying.

Daya at hug:i am sorry shreya main jaanta hoon maine tumhe ahut hurt kiya hain lekin ab nhi main kissi aur ki galti ki sazza tumhe deta raha shreya tum nhi jaanti mere saath kya kya hua hain lekin i am really sorry.

Shreya separating from hug .

Shreya:main aapse bahut dur chali jaungi phir aap khush rahenge .and she started moving from her room.

Daya:shreya please don't leave me i cant live without u.

Shreya:kyun nhi reh sakte mere bina hoon to main aapki junior hi bas.

Daya:because i love u shreya i cant live without u agar tum chali jaaogi to main jii nhi paaunga so plss don't go naa.

Shreya comes towards him and hug him .

Shreya:i love u too sir aur khabartaar marne ki baat ki.

Daya:tum bhi door jaane ki baat mat karna.

And then daya kiss on her forehead.

And both of them remain in hug at `15 min.

Both seperates.

daya:main apni poori zindagi tumhare saath bitana chahta hoon shreya.

Shreya:main bhi sir lekin...

Daya:ab hamare beech mein koi lekin nhi aayega understand.

Shreya:yes sir.

Daya:sir shreya ab bhi sir bulaogi sab kya sochnge ki main apni biwi se sir bulaata hoon.

Shreya:ok jab biwi banoongi to nhi bolungi.

Meanwhile abhirika pat on door .

Abhirika:agar aap logo ka romance ho gya ho to hum andar aaye.

Daya:hum to case ke silsile mein baat kar rhe the .

Abhijeet:achaa bachuu ab tu jhoot bolega chal bhaiya bhabhi ke paav choo.

Dareya goes towards them bends but both stops them .

Abhirika:ab hum chaaro ko koi bhi duur nhi kar sakta.

Dareya nodded.

Meanwhile that pagal girl is shown with a woman hipnotizing her and ordering her to kill tarikaa .

Woman:i would ruin life all of u 4 lets see who win in this race me or your strength.

**Guys tell me how is it ab suspense khulega next chap will make u to wait for my story it is taken a big turn pls review it could be negative or positive i don't mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guys before going through chapter sorry for late update i am busy in my studies and guys please see cid epi 611 senior inspector abhijeet before going through chapter for no confusion.**_

_**I have promised for a big turn so here it is**_** .**

After a week of proposal now daya and shreya had married also abhirika.

Shreya is sitting in bed she is in a lehnga.

Daya enters in the room.

After seeing shreya in his room he smiles but does'nt move.

Here shreya is totally frustrated she says nothing.

Both are looking towards each other with lots of love and question running on their mind.

Daya starts moving towards shreya but she is moving backwards.

Suddenly door opens a little child of a 5 year old runs towards shreya and hugs her and shreya also hugs him back.

Child:maa mujhe bahut darr lag rha hain aaj main aapke paas so jaon.

Shreya:haan kyun nhi aarav

Aarav:thanks mumma and kiss her.

Aarav goes towards daya.

Aarav:papa aaj main yahaan so sakta hoon.

Daya:kyun nhi beta aap so jao mumma ke saath papa abhi aate hain.

Here shreya makes aarav sleep and moves towards corridor where she see daya crying but does'nt goes towards him.

_**At abhirika home.**_

Both are being together the 2 body are changes to one soul.

Taarika:jo ho gya so ho gaya lekin ab hume koi juda nhi kar sakta hain na abhijeet.

Abhijeet agrees.

_**At daya's home.**_

Daya notices that shreya is observing him when he goes and sleeps at bed.

Daya sleeps at hall.

At morning.

Shreya wokes first and goes at hall and sees daya.

Shreya POV:ab kyun khud ko taqleef de rhe hain tab kahaan chale gye the sir when i need u most.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS.**_

After confession all four of them went to restaurant for having dinner but taarika and shreya moves since they think purvi is alone at shreya's house.

On the way some goons attack on both of them both tried hard but they take away taarika and injured shreya.

Here at restaurant when daya went to pay bill here someone mix in abhijeet drink and take him away when daya comes abhijeet is not there but he got message that he is gone hence he said nothing move to his house.

_**Next morning.**_

Everyone gatthered in bureau except taarika,shreya and abhijeet.

Phone rings:sachin picks it.

Sachin:kya hum abhi pahuchte hain.

Suddenly daya enters.

Sachin:abhijeet sir vo hotel shyamlal mein sir chaliye please

Without understanding daya moves towards hotel.

_**At hotel.**_

Abhijeet is lying and a girl is found sobbing.

Girl:I am meera this guy is tried to do chiiiiii mujhe to kehne mein bhi sharam aa rhi hain.

Everyone disbelief her but she yells.

Suddenly Daya's phone rings.

Daya:haan shreya tum kahaan ho tumm raat ko purvi ke paas bhi nhi gayi kya hua

Someone:sir main city hospital se bol raha hoon sir ye road behosh milli thi aap jaldi aa ke le jaaiye.

Daya:what hum aa rhe hain.

Daya inform everything to acp.

Acp:iss aurat ko bureau le jao purvi.

Purvi:yes sir.

And purvi takes her everyone moves to hospital.

Here at hospital everyone are gathered they inform shreya's parents and they also comes there.

Meera also comes since abhijeet is conscious.

Dcp:arre abhijeet ye jya kiya tumne.

Abhijeet(shocked);sir kya kiya maine mujhe yaad nhi.

Dcp ye acha bahana hain ek ladki ki zindagi barbaad kar di aura b pooch rhe ho kya kiya.

Abhijeet:sir aisa nhi ho sakta.

Meera:nhiii ho sakta aisa hua hain senior inspector abhijeet u bloody...

Daya loose his balance and going to hit her but suddenly shreya's mom appears.

Shreya's mom:how dare you touch my daughter.

Everyone shocked.

Daya:your daughter.

Shreya's mom:yess who the hell are you how dare you touch her.

And then meera tell everything to shreya's mom.

Shreya's mom:iss aadmi ki himmat kaise hui pata nhi kahaan kahaan se aa jaate hain aise log gandi naali ke keede.

And she left with meera.

Here everyone is shocked no one understand what to say and everyone moves from hospital both daya and abhijeet moves to daya's house.

Shreya after consciousness when started moving sees no one she excuses his father and went to daya"s home for getting information about taarika.

_**At daya's home.**_

Shreya knocks door abhijeet is sleeping since he is tired daya opens door and by seeing shreya his anger is at 30th floor.

Shreya unaware of everything goes towards daya and hugs him and starts crying.

But daya holds her hand and take her outside at road.

Daya:kyun aayi ho yahaan.

Shreya(shocked):daya sir vo

Daya:kya vo haan abhi main maharani ko choo dunga to mujhpe ulta seedha case thok doogi kuch kar doonga to public mein khari ho jaogi aur yahaan kabhi aane ki zaroorat nhi hain go to hell par kabhi bhi apni ye manhoos shaqal mujhe mat dikhana.

Shreya:sir ye aap kya keh rhe hain mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa rha.

Crowd is gathered.

Daya:achaa kuch samajh nhi aa rha ya kuch samajhna nhi chahti haan tumhaare kaaran ye haal hua abhijeet ka meri jaan se bhi pyaara hain mujhe and tum do korre ki ladki mujhe mere abhijeet se alag karogi tum likh ke le lo shreya jitni taqleef abhijeet ko di hain utni usse bhi hoge jisse tum jaan se zyada pyaar karti ho usse hogi this is my curse to you.

Shreya:par sir ek baar mujhe baat to bataaiye.

Unintentionally daya hands move and he slaps shreya.

Everyone gathers.

Daya:shreya jao yahaan se mujhe aur naatak nhi chahiye and he jerks her sheis weak hence falls on road and starts crying.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

Aarav:nahin mat maaro mujhe mat maaro mat maaro.

Both daya and shreya went there shreya goes towards him.

Shreya:kya hua beta mumma hain na mumma sab theek kar degi aap royiye mat.

Aarav:mumma vo log aap ko bhi maar denge to

Daya(interrupts);to papa mumma aur aarav ko bacha lenge .

Aarav:sachiiiiiii

Daya:muchiiiiii chaliye aap brush kar lijiye school bhi to jaana hain.

Aarav goes towards washroom.

Shreya:thank you sir.

Daya:shreya i knowpichle kuch din jo ho rha hain vo galat hain but please shreya i am really sorry i know ye sab meri galti hain please i m sorry and please tum mujhe sir mat bulaao bureau mein sab kya sochenge.

Shreya:sir poore shehar ko pata hain mera aapka kya rishta hain aapne bata to diya tha uss din and please aap mujhse kuch expect na kare to achaa hoga.

Shreya moves to daya's room.

Daya also moves to guest room to change his dress.

Here aarav overhears everything goes to daya.

Daya comes out of bathroom.

Aarav:papa mumma gussa hai kya?

Daya:nhi beta aapse kisne kaha.

Aarav:mujhe laga agar hain to main aapko tips deta hoon vaise vaise karo aaj na aap blue colour pehna mumma ka blue colour favourite hain main jab bhi pehnta hoon to meri bahut tareef karti hain.

Daya smiles and take out his blue Shirt.

Here shreya is waiting for aarav but daya dressed him and comes.

Shreya sees aarav who is smilling goes towards him.

Shreya:kya hua aarav itna muskuraa kyun rhe ho.

Aarav:pehle promise aap daantogi nhi.

Shreya:nhi daantoongi promise.

Aarav:papa kaise dikh rhe hain bahut ache naa.

Shreya without seeing:haan

Aarav:kya haaan aapne to dekha bhi nhi.

Shreya:dekh liya

Aarav:acha papa kis colour ki shirt pehni hain.

Shreya:red

Aarav:wrong blue aapne dekha bhi nhi mujhe laga aap papa ko bhi kiss aur hug karogi par nnhi kiya.

Shreya and daya looks at each other blank.

Aarav:mumma ab aap gussa mat karo na please...

Shreya:main gussa nhi hoon .

And she went to kitchen.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS.**_

After daya's house shreya went to her house and sees meera crying when she goes towards her.

Shreya's mom:ab kyun aayi hain yahaan jaa ussi aadmi ke paas jisne ye sab kiya hain abhijeet bahut tareef karti thin a sab bekaar jaa yahaan se.

And shreya's mom saw her tv which has captured everything all conversation between daya and shreya and whole incident .

Shreya is shocked.

After half an hour when shreya went to school many people starts making negative comments on her she takes aarav from there and when went to her house her servant told that her father mother are gone and meera let them making aarav sleeps she went to meera where she saw her smilling and at phone.

Meera:haan kaam ho gya jaisa humne socha tha vaisa hi plan bilkul theek chal raha hain.

Shreya shocked she understands something is wrong.

She recalls meera had married 7 years later and after 2 years of marriage his husband died but sheis 9 month pregnant she went back to Mumbai without taking his son shreya has cared for aarav and he used to know everything about him but she does'nt understand why meera is doing all this.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

At kitchen she is unable to find aata hence comes out .

Shreya:vo aata kahaan hain mil nhi rha.

Daya:vahi upper cupboard mein main nikalta hoon .

Shreya:nhi main nikaal lungi and goes daya goes behind her.

Shreya at stool try to get but unable.

Daya: main nikaal deta hoon shreya tum ruko.

Shreya:maine kaha na main kar loongi.

Suddenly aarav comes and shouts:woooooooooooooooooo

Shreya disbalance hoti hain and daya hold her in bridal style and whole wheat flour comes to them.

Daya:sambhal ke

Shreya: main sambhal ke hi kar rhi thi aap stool sahi se nhi pakkar sakte the ab mujhe niche uttariye.

Daya makes her down and says:main keh to rha tha main kar doon par tum khud heroine ban rhi thi.

Shreya:main heroine aap to kissi kaam ke bhi nahin.

Suddenly door bell rings .

Aarav went.

Daya:acha to tum bahut kaam ki ho ek box to nikaal nhi paayi.

Shreya:to wahi to aapki galti thi.

Abhirika:ye kya hain tum log holi khel rhe ho abhi se hi .

Dareya looks towards them shocked .

Daya:vo shreya se box gir gaya.

Shreya:nhi vo sir ne stool nhi pakra ab khana kaise banaon.

Taarika :khana hum laaye hain tum log fresh ho jao.

Shreya gives a look to daya and goes.

Daya follows.

Here abhirika feeds aarav and dareya comes.

Abhirika:hum aarav ko le jar he hain tum log aa jaana.

Shreya;aap log mera matlab.

Abhirika:hum samajhte hain shreya lekin jo hua us me aarav galat nhi tha.

Shreya smiles and abhirika went with aarav.

Shreya:kitne ache hain abhijeet sir .

Daya:haan shreya.

Daya starts taking food but his whole attention toward shreya and hence he pour sabji on his hand.

Daya:aah aah.

Shreya:ye kya kiya sir .

She ran and hold his hand takes ice and started applying sometime she forgot everything.

Daya seeing at her remembering something.

Background music.

_**Teri wafaaon ko aaj maine jaana hain**_

_**Mera bhi dil ab bahut pachtaya hain**_

_**Meri khata thi jo tujh ko rulaaya hain**_

_**Mera to dil bahut pachtaya hain**_

_**Rasmo ko yun nibhate raha hoon**_

_**Khud se phareb khata raha hoon.**_

He recalls.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS.**_

After knowing her sisters mistake shreya calls him many time but he did'nt pick last she goes too aarav.

Shreya:aarav aap jab badi mumma ke paas the to unse milne koi aata tha kya.

Aarav:haan mumma ek aunty bahut gandi thi hamesha gussa karti thi .

Shreya:kaisi dikhti thi aunty.

Aarav helds her a photo yahin hain vo na main aapko batana chahta tha lekin badi mumma daant di sorry mumma.

Shreya takes photo and comes out of house she moves to daya house.

At daya house abhijeet is gone hence daya is lonely.

Daya opens door.

Daya:shreya tum phir aa gyi.

Shreya:sir i know aap mujhse gussa hain par please meri baat sun lijiye sir.

Daya without hearing her jerks her and she falls.

And then closes the door comes toward her.

Daya:ab bataon ki agar ek senior inspector chahe to kya kar sakta hain.

Shreya is moving backwards totally scared.

Daya:phir mujhpe bhi case karna jail bhejna court ka order bhejna par sach waala

He started coming and lept over her she struggles but not able to suddenly her phone rings.

Daya gave her space and says to talk by holding hands tightly even blood is coming out from her hand.

Shreya:hello aarav

Aarav:mumma bachao bachao mumma.

Shreya:kya hua mumma aa rhi hain aap tension mat lo.

And calls end.

Daya:acha to tumhara bacha bhi hain to tumhara to yeh sab paisha hain nazayaz aulad bhi hain.

At this time shreya loss her control.

Shreya:just shut up and aapse kuch bhi kehna bekaar hain main yahaan sirf aapki madad karne aayi thi this girl(handed photo)is behind all this but aapko koi farq hi nhi padta i don't know maine aap par trust kiya aap kissi cheez ke laayak hi nhi hain and aarav mera beta hain aur rahega.

And shreya leaves from sees photo and said.

Daya:PURVIIIIIIIII

_**FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

Shreya:sir khana laga hain kha lijiye.

Daya starts crying and moves from there.

Daya:mera ho gya tum khake aa jao

And daya leaves.

Shreya:i know sir ye mushkil hain lekin utna nhi jitna aapne banaya sir aapne mera trust toda hain i need sometime.

Shreya also not eat and moves to Car.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS.**_

Daya went to to Abhijeet house and tell him everything.

Before Abhijeet say anything Suddenly they saw in tv that one house is burnt completely after sometime they get to know that it is Shreya's house Daya is totally abhijeet and Daya went to that searches Shreya but could'nt find her.

Daya:maine Shreya kho diya abhijeet i even not trust her onetime.

He consoles he saw Meera going in taxi.

Abhijeet and Daya follows her.

She went to garage abhijeet and daya follows they enter they saw tarikaa been gagged there.

Voice:welcome daya my hero and abhijeet bhaiya.

Daya:purvi tumhara khel khatm tumne shreya ko maar diya sabko maar diya main tumhe nhi chodunga.

Purvi:aisi galti mat karna daya nhi to taarika gyi.

Abhijeet:just shut up tarikaa ji ko chod do tumhari dushmani hamse hain.

Purvi:galat meri dushmani aapse hain mujhse promise kar ke aapne daya ko mujhe nhi diya aur thori bahut shreya se jisse maine uppar pahuncha diya aur abhi main jaisa kahoon vaisa kijiye nhi to jo bomb laga hain tarikaaji ki chair mein vo daba doongi.

Abhijeet:kya chahiye tumhe.

Purvi:shaadi daya ki mujhse and meera ki tumse.

Abhijeet:ye kya bakwaas hain.

Purvi:sach hain haan yaa naa nhi to taarika gyi

Daya:no ruko hum raazi hain.

Abhijeet sees him but daya is READY for that hence abhijeet also and abhijeet in shervani tarikaa is crying but abhijeet cant do anything.

As the pheras starts acp enters with his team PURVII is caught by sub inspector purvi but meera rans and take out aarav and put revolver on him.

Meera:chod do hume nhi to i kill him.

Acp:no dekho tumhara khel khatm humne sab pata kar liya hain leave him.

Meera is about to shoot but shreya comes and slaps her.

Shreya:di aap itna girr gyi you kill mumma papa and now your own son aarav mera beta hain aur mere jitte jee koi isse hath bhi nhi laga sakta.

Now both are sitting and whole cid team circled them.

Acp:kya plan banaya tha wah kaabile tareef Daya se shaadi karne ke liye tum itna girr gyi had hain shreya ke ghar ko jalvaya uske maa baap mar gye and tum meera tumhari to kya baat apno ko hi maarne nikli vo to acha tha ki shreya bach gyi nhi to tumne usse jaan se maarna chaha apne bache ko bhi nhi choda aur tumhare kaaran vo masoom mar gyi vo to pagal thi usse to chod deti tumhe to phaasi hi hogi le jao inhe purvi.

Purvi takes them.

Taarika comes to abhijeet and hugs him.

Tarika:how u dare to marry her tum sirf mere ho abhijeet sirf mere.

Daya searches for shreya but she is gone with aarav.

At road.

Shreya is going with aarav some drunken boys comes .

Boy1:arre ye to vahi hain arre ek din ka kya legi.

Boy2:kabhi humse bhi milo aao na aao na.

Boy1 comes to touch shreya but daya comes and beats them.

Shreya:chodiye inhe chodiye.

Boys left team arrive shock with scenario.

Daya:how they dare to touch you tumhe taqleef kaise pahuncha sakte hain yeh.

Shreya:haan iska haq to aapka hain na bas please go sab aapke kaaran ho raha hain i hate you go .

After this incident acp and everyone plans to make dareya marry so there would be no one for cross comment shreya is not agree to it but at the end agree to it .they got married but shreya do all this for aarav Daya promised shreya that he will take care of aarav as his father .

_**Flashback ends.**_

CAR STOPS.

Daya:shayad kuch atak gya hain .he calls were near mandir hence goes there.

Daya praying:i am sorry shreya i promise main sab theek kar doonga i am too sorry tears comes out of his eyes.

Shreya praying:sir pata nhi kyun itna kuch hone ke baad bhi aapse nafrat nhi kar paa rhi but i cant forgive u never.

Song at background.

_**Lamho ki meethi guzaarish hain**_

_**Kuch tumse kuch humse**_

_**Paas aao dil ki khwaaish hain**_

_**Kuch tumse kuch humse**_

_**tanhaa yahaan hum hain tanha vaha tum ho**_

_**aahein yahaan nikli aankhein vaha nam hain**_

_**pyaar ki hara rasme humko nibhaani hain**_

_**dil ka ye rishta to janmo puraana hain**_

_**chahat ki hoti numaaish hain**_

_**kuch tumse kuch humse.**_

Finally ends i have tried to write a big chap as per your chap contains song from old serial lots of love must be added to next chap only if you want me too continue.

Please tell me how was it and only your reviews decide whether i write this story or end it in next chapter because i am getting so less response hence i have decide this so please review whether you like or not.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to everyone I have tried to end this chapter but it is impossible hence aap sabko mujhe jhelna padega.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews i understand that my previous chapter is too confusing but this one may not and dareya scenes were added but not so romantic but still it is much better than previous so go through it.**_

Daya and shreya went to bureau.

Here is dcp he calls both dareya.

**At cabin.**

Dareya:good morning sir.

Dcp:good morning tumhare to maze aa gye shreya hai na.

Shreya:kya sir.

Dcp:haan bhai shaadi ho gyi vo bhi senior inspector Daya se aur to aur mujhe transfer bhi rokna par gaya haay ab shaadi jo ho gyi hain.

Shreya remains silent.

Dcp:arre ab kuch bacha ho to wo bhi karlo pata nhi kya dimaag mein chadha tha tumhara transfer karwane ke bare mein socha arre ab to kuch keh bhi nhi skta arre tumhe to honeymoon mein bhi jaana hoga bas ab yahi karo.

Shreya breaksdown.

Daya:sir ye sab kya hain and vaise bhi shreya ka transfer aapne bevajah karwaya tha ab aap sirf bataye ki humein kyun bulaya hain to acha hoga.

Shreya looks towards Daya.

Dcp:haan kaam to hain agar iss baar tum log problem khari naa karo to acha hoga koi plan to nahin hain na tumhara kyun shreya.

Daya:sir maine kahaa hum taiyaar hain to aap shreya ko kyun tang kar rhe hain.

Shreya only looks towards him and says nothing.

Dcp:Senior Inspector Daya you have to go for mission for 5 months.

Dareya shocked.

Whole day there is nothing like a special work hence everyone goes to there respective homes.

Daya went to abhijeet to tell him everything.

Abhijeet:nhi yar tujhe abhi nhi jaana chahiye you know na Shreya and Aarav both needs you.

Daya:I know lekin vo Dcp Shreya pe comment karega and i don't like that please try to understand Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:to kya tu jaa rha hain.

Daya nodded.

Taarika hears everything she tries to make Daya not to go but he is not ready for anything hence both abhirika ends that.

Daya went to his opens door and moves.

Daya:Shreya

Shreya:kyaa

Daya:main vo main 5 mahine ke liye mission mein jaa rha hoon.

Shreya:jaanti hoon aapka jo mann aye vo kijiye i don't care.

Shreya goes but little Aarav comes.

He hugs daya .

Aarav:papa aap jaa rhe ho mat jao papa i miss you itne dinno baad to mujhe papa mille hain aap mat jao please hum dono mil ke mumma ko manna lenge i promise.

Shreya hears that a tear comes from her eyes but she moves to Aarav.

Shreya:aarav sir ka important kaam hain unhe jaane do mumma hain na.

Aarav:par mumma aap papa jitni strong nhi ho papa to bahut strong hain na aap hi to bolti thi papa bilkul strong hain krissh ki tarah and you loves him.

Shreya gets shut.

Daya sees toward her .

Daya:beta papa zyada din ke liye thore hi jaa rhe hain kuch dino mein aa jayenge and phir humesha aarav aur mumma ke paas rahenge I promise.

Aarav:ok papa par aaj aapko mujhe icecream khilani hogi.

Daya:ok

Daya and shreya went with aarav at icecream parlour.

Shreya:jao aarav aap aur sir jao main yahaan baithi hoon.

She sits on bench both aarav and daya went.

At parlour.

Aarav:papa chalo chocolate waali icecream lete hain mumma ki favourite hain.

Daya:ok chalo.

Both takes icecream and comes to shreya.

Aarav:aaj na maine aap ki favourite icecream li hain.

Shreya is crying but Aarav did'nt notice that but Daya does and when he move he saw one of the guy standing there and looking to Shreya but when he saw Daya he ran.

Trio sit at bench and finishes the icecream Daya is noticing Shreya and Shreya kepts sad and does'nt say anything hence little Aarav got tired and he slept on Shreya's lap.

Shreya tries to wake Aarav hence they go back but Daya stops her.

Daya(in low voice);Rehne do Shreya main isse le leta hoon .

He took him and make him slept at back seat.

_**At car.**_

Daya:Shreya kya hua.

Shreya:no Sir kuch nhi.

Daya wants to ask but she does'nt interest on car stops once again.

Daya:shayad phir se kuch atak gya hain.

Shreya:kya iss waqt Sir lekin abhi to mechanic bhi nhi milega.

Daya:haan lekin car ko nhi pata hain ki mechanic nhi milega.

Shreya:sir main serious hoon aap apni car ki kitni tareef karte the sab bekaar.

Daya:par ye sab tumhare kaaran jab bhi tum chadhti ho kuch na kuch ho jata hain.

Shreya:so mean achaa hain main paidal chali jaati hoon aap bas bataiye ki ghar kitni door hain.

Daya:zyada nhi only 10 kilometer.

Shreya:10 kilometer rehne dijiye main yahi theek aap itni duur kyun aaye .

Daya:ek minute madam aapne bola tha yahaan icecream achii milti hain

Shreya does'nt say anything.

And suddenly rain calls mechanic but due to rain he is unable to come.

Daya:mechanic to abhi nhi ayega .

But he noticed that Shreya is Slept hence he remains night Daya only saw shreya sleeping peacefully at his soulder .

At morning mechanic comes and make car right.

Shreya wakes up and they went to home.

Daya takes aarav who had'nt wake up yet.

Daya:main packing kar leta hoon.

Shreya nodded.

Daya was packing his clothes and everything.

_**AT 8:00 am.**_

Daya is ready for going.

Aarav:i miss u Papa and kiss him.

Shreya does'nt say anything although Daya looking towards her.

Daya:beta aap ache se padhna ok aur mumma ko tang nhi karna main humesha aapko call karoonga.

Aarav went to washroom.

Now daya comes to Shreya.

Daya: I know Shreya tum mujhse bahut gussa ho and you need sometime to overcome all this and here it is bye take care and I love u .

He goes and kiss on her forehead she does'nt show any feeling to him nothing and Daya leaves.

At all the 5 months Daya calls daily to house but Shreya never talked him she hand over the phone to Aarav abhijeet and Tarikaa tried to make everything right but it is useless.

_**After 5 months.**_

Abhijeet:Aarav beta aaj papa aa rhe hain .

He is telling all thing indirectly to Shreya but she does'nt give any reaction.

Abhijeet:Shreya main Daya ko yahaan drop kar dunga lekin aaj hamare ghar mein party hain hence tum dono ho sake to Taarikaa ke paas chale jao .Daya wahin ke waapas aane ki khushi mein hi hain ye party.

Shreya nodded and leave with aarav to abhirika house.

Daya came home everything is cleaned its not like his messed house.

Abhijeet:daya shreya ne ghar ko bilkul sajja diya hain lagta nhi ki ye tera ghar hain naa.

Daya:so to hain ab vo bhi to meri nhi hain Abhijeet mere ek galti ne kya kar diya poore 5 mahine Shreya ne mujhse baat nhi ki and tears come from his eyes.

Abhijeet:i know daya lekin sab theek ho jaayega tu bas sabr kar.

Shreya mere ghar pe hain aaj tere aane ki khushi mein ghar mein party hain tu bhi ek do ghante mein aa jaaiyo.

Daya comes to his room opens the suddenly saw a diary at the top of the knows it is of shreya but still he opens it.

_**First page.**_

Hey bhagwaan ab kitni sazza doge mujhe Daya sir pata nhi kaise honge main kya karoon baat karna bhi chaahti hoon par kar bhi nhi sakti main unhe khona nhi chaahti .

_**Next page.**_

Aaj aarav bahut ro raha tha i know he needs his father lekin daya sir to waha mission pe hain if i call him vo distract ho jaayenge no unka farz pehle aata hain main unke farz ke beech mein nahin aa sakti.

_**Next page.**_

I miss you Daya sir aaj shark attack hua mujh par Abhijeet sir ne bachaa liya lagta hain sirf aapke liye bacchii hoon.

He reads all the pages with tears in his eyes he understands that she loves him truly.

_**Last page.**_

Sir kal aa rhe hain bhagwaan mujhe himmat dena ki main sir se duur rahoon unhe mere kaaran ab aur kuch sehne ki zaroorat nhi hain unne jo kiya vo to unki jagah main hoti to main bhi karti lekin main unke kareeb nhi jaa skta main kamzor nhi par sakti nhi main unse dur reh ke paas hoon ye sahi hain lekin ek baar paas aake dur nhi ho sakti,

He ends place diary at its place.

Daya got ready and went to abhirika home.

As he entered whole team comes to congrats and welcome is searching for Shreya.

Suddenly from behind aarav and shreya comes.

Aarav goes and hugs Daya.

Aarav:welcome papa maine aapko miss kiya thora sa.

Daya:thora sa kyun.

Aarav:vo aapka roz phone aata tha aur mumma roz aapki hi baat karti thi.

Daya smiles and goes towards Shreya everyone excuses.

Daya:bahut miss kar rhi thi mujhe.

Shreya:nahin nahin to agar miss karti to aapka phone nhi uthati kya.

Daya:but i miss you a lot.

He bends and kiss on her cheek she shivered but says nothing.

As he was moving she sighs for relief..

But Daya goes back to her.

Daya:i know you miss me but maine na tumhe itna zyada miss nhi kiya vo thi hi itni khoobsurat.

Shreya:kaun vo.

Daya:tumhe kya tum to mujhse baat hi nhi karna chahti.

Shreya:haan nhii karna chahti aur aap kissi se bhi baat kare i don't mind.

Shreya goes but anger is at her face.

Daya POV:ab vo din door nhi jab tum khud mere paas aaogi Shreya i know.

Daya and goes and tell everything to Abhirika.

Everyone is enjoying party.

Suddenly Abhijeet goes to stage.

Abhijeet:kyun na ek game ho jaaye.

Purvi:yaa medley(its like a song competition between boys and girls).

Abhijeet:yes.

Abhijeet:chalo main start karta hoon.(looking towards Taarika)

**Hannn...Do chanchal nain lutere karte hain cheirkhaniyan...hooo...**  
**pyaari shararat chulbuli...maasoom shaitaniyan...  
Naino mein apni kismat ka...hannn...naino mein apni kismat ka...  
Mujhko dekha sitara...  
Haara haara haara mein do naino se haara...**

Taarika:

**Dil ki raah judaa thi khaabon ke manzil aur kahi**

**dhadkan ki waadi mai aawaaz kahi aur shor kahi**

**na jaane kab jeet gaya dil hooo**

**na jaane kab jeet gaya dil, jaane kab mai haari **

**Vari vaari vaari mai apne piya pe vaari ...  
**

Rajat:

_**Naino se yeh milkar naina, jaane kyun phir jhukh jaate hai,**_

_**Naino se yeh milkar naina, jaane kyun phir jhukh jaate hai,**_

_**Aage badhte hi kadam yeh jaane kyun phir ruk jaate hai,**_

_**Dhadkano se hai guzarish, dor mein yeh baandh le jaaye humein**_

_**Har uljhan ko sulhaaye, kasak meethi si de jaaye,**_

_**Har uljhan ko sulhaaye, kasak meethi si de jaaye**_

_**Aakhir dil hai naa...dil hai na...**_

_**Yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai...sab iss dil ki ho toh mushkil hai**_

_**Yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai...sab iss dil ki ho toh mushkil hai**_

Purvi:

_**Hawayein bhi, fizayein bhi, kabhi khush hai kabhi hairaan.**_

_**Jawaan hai pal, shauk hai ghadiya, uthe hai machal sab armaan**_

_**Nazaron se kehti hai nazrein ishq hai kya samjhaaye humein?**_

_**Har uljhan ko sulhaaye, kasak meethi si de jaaye**_

_**Har uljhan ko sulhaaye, kasak meethi si de jaaye**_

_**Aakhir dil hai naa...dil hai na...**_

_**Yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai...sab iss dil ki ho toh mushkil hai**_

_**Yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai, yeh dil hai...sab iss dil ki ho toh mushkil hai**_

Everyone smiles and claps.

Aarav goes to dareya.

Aarav:mumma papa aap log bhi gaao.

Shreya :nahin beta main nahin.

Shreya starts moving but Daya holds her hand.

Daya:

_**chahat ki tujhko main pehchaan dunga**_

_**Le lunga aansoo aur muskaan dunga**_.

Shreya lost in Daya 's eyes.

Shreya:

_**has ke kahega har baat maan loongi.**_

_**Dil kya hain kadmo mein ye jaan dungi.**_

Daya:

_**ye pyaar ka vo pyaara safar hain.**_

Shreya:

_**kabhi iss dagar hain kabhi uss dagar hain **_

Daya:

_**hum saath hain to phir kis kadar hain.**_

Everyone claps Shreya comes out of dreams she tries to remove her hand but disbalance due to drink spoils by aarav(ooooooo my good ye aarav so cute)daya holds her by waist.

Daya:

_**teri nigahon ne kya kar diya hain **_

_**Dil mera bechain hone laga hain**_ .

Shreya(again lost);

_**Betabiyon ka alag silsila hain kaise bataon**_

_**Ye kya ho raha hain.**_

Daya:

_**ek dard meetha meetha utha hain .**_

Shreya:

_**jaadu naya sa koi chala hain .**_

Daya:

_**koi bata de ye kya hua hain.**_

Once again everyone claps daya shreya come out of dream.

Shreya atarts going but her saari is attatched with Daya's wrist watch.

Daya(looking towards everyone);

_**teri meri dosti sabko pyaari hain **_

_**Sabse alag hain ye sabse neerali hain.**_

(shreya goes to remove her saari).

Daya:

_**main hoon jo suraj tu meri roshni hain.**_

_**Tujhko samajhne mein derr lagi hain.**_

(shreya unable to do it because her whole attention on daya everyone enjoying it)

Daya starts to remove it and continues.

Daya:

_**janmo ka saath chutega kaise **_

_**Bandhan bhala ye tutega kaise**_

_**Rishta bhala ye tutega kaise.**_

And daya removes it.

Now Abhijeet went to stage.

Abhijeet:aaj ki party mere dost ki aane ki khushi mein hain aur ek aur baat hain jo humne kissi ko nahin bataayi because main sabse pehle apne dost ko batana chahta tha.

Daya:kya baat hain bol bhi.

Abhijeet:tu chacha banana waala hain.

Daya:kya chacha...kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chachaaaaaaaaaaaaa thats too good.

Both dareya are too happy and as they standing aside they hug each after sometime seperstes.

Everyone went to Abhirika and congrats them.

Shreya:congrats baby kitne month ka hain.

Taarika:3 months.

Shreya:kyaa aap teen mahine se aapne bataya kyun nhi abhi to aapko poora rest karna chahiye aaj se no kaam saara kaam main sambhal loongi aap bas reat kariyega.

Taarika nodded and blush.

Daya congrats abhijeet.

After sometime they all went to their homes.

At Dareya Car.

Aarav:papa aap chacha kaise banne wale ho.

Daya:vo taarkaa ji pregnant hain na Abhijeet ke bache ki.

Shreya gives a deadfull look to Daya.

Aarav:mumma pregment kya hota hain.

Shreya gives a look to Daya.

Shreya:vo taarika ji na jald hi ek chota bhai lane waali hain aapke liye.

Aarav:sachii par mujhe to behan chahiye.

Daya(naughtily);vo mumma layengi na.

Shreya shocked to hear that.

Daya:hain na Shreya laogi na tum Aarav ko behan laogi na.

Aarav:to mumma aap bhi pregment hogi papa ke bache ki.

Shreya(at anger);Aarav chup ho jao abhi tum chote ho (looks towards Daya)khud ko itna samajhdar samajhte and bache ke saamne koi aisa kehta hain kya dimaag to hain hi nhiii jaise jo mann mein aaya keh diya bas.

Daya:to kya ye sab baat apni personal diary mein likhoon.

Shreya shocked .

Shreya:diary aapne meri diary kholi

Daya:nahin to kya likhti ho aaj check karoonga.

Shreya:nahin,nahin likhti aur kuch check karne ki zaroorat nahin.

They reach home.

At door.

Daya:Agar likhti nahin ho to check kya karoonga.

Shreya make a face and went away.

At Daya's room.

Shreya is making his room clean.

Suddenly Daya came and touch her waist she shivers on his touch then he fold his hand around Shreya's waist and keeps his head on Shreya's soulder.

Daya:finally tum aa gyi janeman.

Shreya after hearing that jerks him and turns.

Shreya:aa gyi matlab.

Daya:tum ...tum yahaan kya kar rhi hoo

Shetty main yahin rehti hoon pichle 5 mahino se ok aap uss chudail ki baat kar rhe they na.

Daya:How dare you call her chudail she is most beautiful girl in world .

Shetty aap uska comparison mujhse kar rhe hain.

Daya:haan Shetty main uska comparison aapse kar rha hoon vaise zaroorat to nhi hain kaha aap kaha vo.

Shreya:dekhiye.

Daya:Tum dekho vo lambi hain bilkul mere height ki(shreya observes her height daya smiles and continues)uske baal lambe hain(shreya checks her hair)usse gussa to aata hi nhi and vo mujhse roz baat karti hain(shreya realises that she is not talking to him from 5 months)

Daya is observing her.

Daya:kya hua jealous.

Shreya:main kyun jealous hoon haan.

Suddenly aarav comes.

Aarav:mumma taarika aunty ka phone hain.

Shreya takes phone and talks.

After sometime.

Shreya:Emergency Emergency aap jaaiye jaldi gaadi nikaliye aarav papa ke saath jao.

Daya rush with Aarav.

Shreya comes with a bag.

Daya starts car.

Daya:par shreya jaana kaha hain kis hospital mein taarika ko kya hua.

Shreya:nhii abhijeet sir ke ghar pe chaliye.

Daya:ok .

He starts going at road.

Daya:par hua kya bolo bhi.

Shreya:vo Taarika ji ka icecream khane ka mann kar rha hain.

Daya stops the car.

Daya:what hum raat ko 12 bje icecream dene jaa rhe hain pagal ho gyi ho.

Shreya:iss mein pagal ki kya baat pregnancy main aisa hota hain aur ye emergency hi hain.

Daya gave her unbelievable look.

Shreya:ab chaliye.

He moves car and comes to Abhijeet house.

Aarav goes to sofa and sleeps on it.

Taarika:thank you so much Shreya thanks.

Abhijeet to daya:yaar tu maan gaya raat mein aane ko.

Daya take him side .

Daya:nahin mujhe pata nahin tha ki hum yahaan aa rhe hain vaise ek baat sun maine Shreya ko girlfriend vagerah bol diya.

Abhijeet:good job.

Shreya only hears Girlfreind from daya's mouth and goes to drink water but she saw a juice and drink that.

Daya:agar ab kaam ho gya ho to chale Shreya.

Shreya starts smilling.

Daya :chalein.

Shreya nodded.

Taarika:Aarav to so gya aisa karo isse yahin rehne do tum log jao.

Shreya:haan haan and starts smilling.

Daya :chalo ab .

Shreya follows him.

She got stuck with car.

Shreya:sorry bhai sahib

Daya smiles and both sat on car and moves.

Here Abhijeet comes to kitchen and found his wine glass empty.

Abhijeet:matlab shreya ne hey bhagwaan

Abhijeet calls to daya.

Abhijeet :Shreya theek hain.

Daya:haan par pata nahin kyun radio chala rakha hain itna tez.

Abhijeet:vo daya Shreya ne galti se meri wine pilli hain.

Daya:what?

_**How was it guys and please tell you did you enjoyed it or not please review kijiye please next chapter will be post after sometime since i am busy i cant say when.**_

_**So tell me guys how was it next chap contains how Daya handles drunken Shreya and even jealous.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry yaar i want to upload my second ff at same day hence it would take time so now enjoy.

Abhijeet:shreya ne meri wine pilli.

Daya:one minute Abhijeet tum kab se drink karne lage.

Abhijeet cuts the call.

Daya :huh mujhe phasa ke.

Shreya starts the radio and started singing with is making her saari flew through window and her hands are also out.

_**Sone sone patole lakkhan**__**  
**__**Sone sone patole lakkhan yeah...**__**  
**__**Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan ankhaan**__**  
**__**Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan ankhaan**_

She takes her hand to daya's face.  
_**Main ki dassaan apni ve**__**  
**__**Ae chan karda hai tareefa**_

She makes his face towards her body.  
_**Ho mere husn de kone... kone kone di**__**  
**__**Ho kone kone di..**__**  
**__**Ho Baby doll main sone di**__**  
**__**Ho Baby doll main sone di**__**  
**__**Ho Baby doll main sone di**__**  
**__**Ho Baby doll main sone di.**_

Daya finally stops the car.

Daya tries to stop her but unable.

Daya then close the radio.

Shreya:You why you close radio.

Daya:hosh mein aao Shreya tum kya gaa rahi ho pagal ho kya.

Shreya:main pagal aap maha pagal ,budhu radio chalaiye.

Shreya takes her hand towards radio but daya stops her.

Shreya makes face like a 5 year child.

Shreya:uss chudail ko to manna nahi karte hoge to mujhe kyun.

Daya:Shreya abhi tum hosh mein nahi ho tumhe nahi pata tum kya kar rahi ho.

Shreya:mujhe pata hain and started laughing.

Shreya:gaari kyun roki.

Daya:shreya tum seat belt baandh lo.

Shreya :nahin main nahin baandhoongi.

Daya moves toward her and tries to take seat belt but she force him to other side and opens car gate and get out.

Daya:shreyaaa ye ladki.

Shreya goes toward park there are so many drunken men playing cards.

Shreya:mujhe bhi khilao na please.

Men taking advantage of her ,moves towards her and one of them caught her hand.

Man1:haan kyun nahin zaroor.

Man2:haan haan aao.

Shreya:nahin mujhe nahin khelna mera haath chodo main nahin kheloongi.

Tries to remove her hand but of men tried to caught her by waist but she slaps him and rans.

She struck with daya.

Shreya:main nahin kheloongi mujhe bacha lo na uncle.

And started laughing.

Daya moves towards guy and they all ran.

Daya:ye kya hain shreya tum bachi ho kya.

Shreya:nahin sorry na.

Daya takes her to car and makes her sit in seat properly.

Shreya starts playing radio but unable since car is not started.

Daya comes on his seat.

Daya:kya hua.

Shreya signals towards radio.

Daya starts radio but closes got tired and slept in car.

Daya took her in his arms to home.

As they entered the house shreya got up and shouts.

Shreya:uttaro niche uttaro i said make me down.

Daya makes her down she starts going to room but her head starts spinning and about to fall but daya holds her.

Shreya pushes him.

Shreya:don't touch me go away.

And shreya starts going but Daya holds her.

Shreya:kya hain ab kya baat karni hain aapko.

Daya:shreya vo main vo i want to say that shreya i have no girlfriend main to bas aise hi mazzak kar raha tha i am really sorry.

Shreya:sorry(in anger tone) yeh shabd ka matlab pata hain aapko nahin nahin pata hoga bas har baar galti kar ke sorry i don't need your sorry .

Daya:shreya aaj tak maine jo bhi kiya vo sab galat tha but really shreya main tumhe khona nahin chahta tha.

Shreya:aur main aapko paa hi nahin paayi pata nahin kitni koshish ki lekin sab bekaar aap har baar mera vishwas todte hain aaj itne din baad phir se mujhe laga ki aap phir se pehle jaise ho gaye lekin nahin aap mazzak kar rahe the.

Daya:shreya mera yeh matlab nahin tha.

Shreya(crying);to kya matlab tha sir boliye na main thak gayi hoon sir har baar naatak har baar gussa maine aapse mazzak kiya tha sir aapne haath tod diya yaad hain.

(he remembers when he had said that he is in love to Shreya he had done that)

Continues);sir ab main bhi aapki tarah beech sadak mein jaa kar aapka mazzak udaaon boliye kya karoon chod doon aapko.

(daya remembers whole incident)

Sir please i understand ki aap sab theek karna chahte lekin mere dil mein main aapke liye phir jagah nahii banna sakti.

She removes his hand and moves to room she is not able to move hence struck to table but goes to room and closes door.

Daya can hear that she is sobbing her voice is clear to him.

Shreya is crying by sitting attatch to also sits their and sleeps.

At morning around 7:00 am.

Shreya gets a call and wakes sees it is from her Dadi.

At call.

Shreya's Dadi:Hello Shreya tum aur Daya theek ho na.

Shreya:haan Dadi hum dono theek hain lekin aap yeh sab kyun pooch rahin hain aur itna ghabra kyun rahi hain.

Shreya's dadi:aaj maine sapne mein dekha kit um dono ka accident ho gaya hain aur haalat bahut kharaab hain.

Shreya(laughs);dadi sapna hi to tha aap bhi na .

Shreya's Dadi:beta tumhare aur daya ke beech mein sab theek hain na.

Shreya(remembering everything tears rolling from her eyes but she controls);haan dadi main aur Aarav dono bilkul theek hain aap tension mat lijiye .

Shreya's dadi:haan Daya hain hi itna acha beta ek vaada kar.

Shreya:yeh bhi koi poochne ki baat hain aap vaada nahin hokum kijiye main zaroor maanoongi.

Shreya's dadi:beta job hi hua uss sab ka naam Day ape mat dena usne jo kiya vo sirf apne bhai ke liye kiya shreya vo tujhse bahut pyaar karta hain mujhe pata hain haan bol nahin paata gusse waala hain lekin teri bahut chinta karta hain.

Shreya(crying but controls);haan Dadi mujhe pata hain bye ab aap rest kijiye.

Shreya recalls everything what she said to Daya she feels bad that whatever he has done but she is also not totally right he can joke with her.

Suddenly she hears that Daya's phone is also ringing she opens door and saw Daya sleeping at door and having their marriage photo attatch to his heart.

Tears falls from her eyes.

Shreya:daya sir .

She moves his hand.

Daya:kya hua shreya tum theek ho na kahin chot to nahin lagi.

(concern totally shown in his eyes for one second she has totally lost in his eyes)

Shreya:nahin sir vo aapka phone baj raha hain.

Daya:haan haan Abhijeet ka hai.

He picks the call.

Daya:kya haan abhi pahunchte hain hum ok .

Ends call.

Daya:Shreya bureau mein ek case aaya hain jaldi chalo.

Shreya hurried and both get ready in 15 minutes.

Going towards car.

Daya:Shreya Abhijeet ne ek link di hain usse kaaliya ka pata lagaao hum vahi chalet team bhi pahuch gayi hain.

Shreya nodded but then she noticed that someone is following them she turns but found nothing.

Daya:chalo shreya.

And she follows.

At car.

At midway.

Shreya:sir ye kaaliya kaun hain?

Daya:shreya ye ek mujrim ka bhai hain uske bhai ko maine goli challayi thi and he died hence vo mera dushman hain.

Shreya:sir to vo aapke piche hi padega aapko kuch hoga to nahii.

(her concern is totally shown by her words).

Daya:nahii poori team to jaa chuki hain abhi tak pakar bhi liya hoga don't take tension.

Shreya says nothing but looks out of window and sees the same man.

He overtook his car and comes at Daya's side and tries to shoot Daya.

Shreya:Dayaaaaaa

And shoots that man.

Daya looks at the man and then at shreya.

Daya:yahin mil gaya yeh hamara picha kar raha tha to raasta jungle ka kyun dikha raha hain .

Shreya:shayad sir iska phone waha girra gaari to roko.

Daya tried but unable.

Daya:shreya brake nahii lag raha.

Shreya:what matlab

Daya:matlab brake fail.

Shreya: sir aage dekhiye and he saws a school van and moves his car in other direction at full speed they have reachen to jungle and going very fast.

Shreya looks at map.

Shreya:sir aage to pahaari hain hum mar jaayenge kuch kijiye na .

Daya:nahii ho raha Shreya.

Something click in his mind and he says.

Daya:Shreya aaj tak maine job hi kiya uske liye mujhe maaf kar do main mar jaaun to tum Aarav ka khayal rakhna aur kisi aur se shaadi kar lena jo tumhe bahut pyaar kare.

Shreya(tears at her eyes);Sir ye aap kya bol rahe hain.

Daya:Shreya gaadi se kood jao Aarav ko tumhari zaroorat hain poori zindagi bacchii hain tumhari.

Shreya:nahii sir main aapko chod ke nahii main nahii kudoongi.

Daya:koodo agar aaj tak kabhi bhi mujhse pyaar kiya hain to kudo.

Shreya lifts her head in no.

Daya pushes her and she get tries to get up and save Daya but unable her head is bleeding.

After half an hour.

Shreya wake up she saw Taarika and Purvi on her tears in their eyes.

Shreya get up.

Shreya:Daya kahaan hain.

Taarika(crying);city hospital mein.

Shreya without hearing ran to catch a Taxi and sits on it.

Taarika at call.

Taarika:Abhijeet Shreya city hospital aa rahi hain bahut ro rahi thi ab aage tum sambhalna.

At taxi.

Shreya is crying badly remembering everything.

Shreya pov:nahii sir nahii main aapke bina nahii sir main mar jaaungi.

She reaches to hospital without paying she rans to head is bleeding too much and even not able to walk properly.

Shreya to receptionist.

Shetty kahaan hain .

Receptionist searches.

Receptionist:oh to aap unki wife hain jaaMorque mein.

Shreya shocked.

Shreya:nahii aisa nahii ho sakta nahii bilkul nahii.

One of nurse come .

Nurse:aaiye jaldi dead body ko pehchaaniye.

Shreya goes with nurse crying deeply.

At morque.

As nurse uplifts the cloth from dead body Shreya shouts and run away from there.

Shreya:nahii sir please sir mujhe mat chodhiye she starts crying and sits on a hand comes To her shoulder .

_**Ends this chapter huh sorry for late update do review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for review happy for getting 200 review but sad also due to less review in previous chapter here is story. **_

Shreya is crying badly and sits in floor.

Suddenly a hand come on her turns sees Daya.

Shreya get up and hugs him so tightly Daya hugs her back.

Shreya:Sir aap theek hain aap bilkul theek hain aapko chot to nahii aayii(looking at his body).

Daya:haan lekin tum yahaan kya kar rahi ho mujhe to Receptionist ne bataya tum morgue mein ho main kitna darr gaya tha pata hain mujhe laga maine tumhe kuch zyada tezz dhakka de diya.

Shreya(crying);nahii Receptionist mujhe bola ki aap morgue mein hain main to darr gayi thi yeh nurse aapki pehchaan karwaane le gayi thi.

And she breaksdown totally.

Daya:ye sab kya hain yeh log galat information kaise de sakte hain abhi dekhta hoon inhe.

He wipes Shreya's tears but she is still crying badly.

Abhijeet(interrupted);kissi ko dekhne ki zaroorat nahii hain uss nurse ne sab mere kehne pe kiya tha.

Daya:tumhaare lekin inn sab ki kya zaroorat thi.

Abhijeet:batata hoon pehle tum dono dressing karwao ghar chalke sab batata hoon.

Daya wants to interrupt but Shreya stops him they both go for dressing and after dressing went to home.

AT Dareya designation.

Everyone are present Rajvi,Abhirika,Dareya.

Daya just move to Abhijeet.

Daya:Abhijeet ye kya bekaar mazzak hain tumhe pata hain mera aur Shreya ka kya haal ho raha tha and tum yeh sab naatak tha marne waali thi vo.

Abhijeet:tumhe kisne kaha ye naatak tha Daya yahi sahii tha tum dono ne koi option choda tha.

Shreya:Sir lekin yeh sab ..

Abhijeet:Shreya aur Daya tum dono ek baat batao after marriage tumne gin ke kitne din baat ki chodo ghante batao.

Daya and Shreya remain silent.

Abhijeet:nahii pata na main bataon gin ke 2 din vo bhi sirf ladne mein Shreya ki baat manta hoon Daya lekin tu teri galti thi na to tu usse suljhayega yaa aur uljhaayega Shreya tum if galti Daya se hui tum usse bologi yaa roagi vo bhi paanch saal ka jab ek bacha tumhare saath hain.

Shreya is shocked.

Taarika:haan Shreya inn sab ka aarav pe galat asar par raha tha.

Purvi:issi liye uss din humne tum dono ko bulaaya tha and maine kitchen mein wine rakhi thi.

Rajat:par tumne thoda hi piya and ghar aakar tumhaara nasha utar ho gaya sorry main tumhara picha kar raha tha.

Taarika:tab humne socha ki tum dono ko ek dusre dur hoge to ek dusre ki ahmiyat samjhoge iss liye tumhaari Dadi se call karvaya.

Abhijeet:par ye Kaaliya choot gaya to hume tumhe inform karna para but ussne daya ki car ka brake fail kiya hume ye sab usne call kar ke bataya tha par tumhe inform nahi kar paaye tumhara phone reachable nahii tha and then humne Daya ko bachaya and tum dono ko tumhaari galti ka ehsaas ho iss liye hospital mein jo hua vo karvaya.

Daya and Shreya are shocked.

Abhijeet:ab tum batao agar hum galat the to kya sajja doge.

Shreya came forward.

Shreya:nahii sir aap galat nahii the aapne to wohi kiya jo sahi the main aap sab se maafi maangti i am so sorry.

Then moves to Daya.

Shreya:sorry sir main aapse kuch zyada hi gussa hogayi lekin sir main aapke bina nahii jee sakti (crying) sir aapne kaise soch bhi liya ki mujhe koi aur pasand aayega.

She breaksdown.

Daya comes and wipes her tears.

Daya:nahii Shreya galti meri thi i am so sorry jo hua maine kiya i promise aajke baad kabhi tumhara haath nahii chodunga.

Shreya hugs him so tightly he gently kisses on her head and then hugs her back.

Everyone are happy.

Suddenly Aarav enters.

Aarav:ye to galat baat hain mujhe to kissi ne jaado ki jhapi nahii di maine bhi to kitni achii acting ki thi sone ki aur main to aaj blue colour bhi pehana hoon papa to brown mein hain.

Shreya smiles and both seperates.

Shreya goes and hug Aarav wipes her tears.

Shreya :aap to world best hero ho.

Daya goes to Aarav and kisses Aarav at head.

Daya looks toward Shreya to lighten environment.

Daya:beta kiska hain intelligent to hoga hi.

Abhijeet:bas bas ab bahut hua yaar please ab kuch khaana milega aur kisika pata nahii main aur mera hone wala bacha to bahut bhuke hain.

Shreya:sir main abhi banati hoon.

Taarika and Purvi:hum bhi madad karte hain.

Shreya:haan Purvi aao and Taarika ji aap nahii aap rest kijiye thak gayi hongi.

Shreya and Purvi moves to kitchen.

After an hour everyone comes to dining table.

Abhirika sits facing each other same as rajvi and Dareya.

And Aarav is sitted at mid way.

Rajat:vaise Purvi tumhe to manna padega woh wine waala idea mast tha.

Purvi :thank you Sir.

Abhijeet:kyun nahii ab to tumhe Purvi ke idea hi mast lagenge mera idea ka hospital wo aur acha tha aur successful bhi hua.

Taarika:acha wo tumhara idea tha.

Abhijeet:matlab hamara tha.

Everyone laughs.

After completing day abhirika and rajvi at Dareya night

Abhijeet moves to Daya.

Abhijeet(dheere se);Aarav ko le jaaon.

Daya:kahaan

Abhijeet:ghar pe tumhe privacy chahiye hogi na Aarav ki behan jo laani hain.

Daya shocked.

Daya:kya keh rahe ho boss.

Abhijeet:haay tujhe kya lagta hain Aarav tera hi beta hain vo mujhe kuch nahii batayega and tujhe kaise pata ladka hi hoga haan.

Daya:boss tum bhi tum jao and mujhe privacy nahii chahiye.

Abhijeet:arre tumhe nahii shreya aur tumhe tum dono ki baat kar raha hoon.

Daya :jaate ho yaa nahii.

Abhijeet rans and as Daya is following him he struck with Shreya having jug full of water and whole water comes to his shirt.

Shreya:oh i am sorry .

Daya:no no its ok.

Abhirika:hum chalte hain .

And then both abhirika and rajvi goes.

Aarav:mumma meri night dress nikal di mujhe bhi neend aa rahi hain.

Shreya:haan beta ab aap jaa ke so jao.

Aarav goes to his room.

Shreya:sir aap bhi change kar lijiye nahii to thand lag jaayegi.

Shreya is about to go but Daya holds her hand tightly.

Daya:Shreya can you call me tumne mujhe maaf kar diya hain.

Shreya moves towards him.

Shreya:maine ,maaf kar diya hain aapko aap pareshan mat hoiye and rahi baat aapka naam lene mein to (she removes her hand from his grip goes backward) aaj se main aapko CENTRE FRESH bulaongi(and then rans towards Daya room).

Daya follows her.

Daya:Shreyaaaa main centre fresh hoon haan vaise kyun.

She is still running and daya is following her.

Shreya:vo centre fresh kha ke zabaan pe lagaam lag jaati hain na aur aapki zabaan to hamesha hi hahaha.

Daya finally caught her hand.

Daya:ab kahaan jaaogi.

Shreya :chodiye sir Aarav aa jaayega .

Daya:pehle tum meri baat maano.

Shreya:pehle aap yeh bataiye uss din jab maine wine pee thi to kuch aisa vaisa to nahii kiya than a.

Daya then told her whole incident.

Shreya:kya main Gaari mein uff hey bhagwaan yeh kya kiya maine I am sorry.

Daya:its ok tumne vo sab nashe mein kiya meri baat.

Shreya:ok I love you Dayaaaaaaaaa ok ab khush.

Daya moves toward in order to kiss her.

Daya:I love you too Shreya.

Suddenly Aarav opens door.

Aarav:oops.

And turns both Dareya leaves each other hand .

Shreya:kya hua Aarav.

Aarav:mumma story sunao na .

Shreya:aap chalo mumma aati hain.

Aarav goes and shreya comes toward Daya.

Shreya:aap dress change kar lijiye .

Shreya went to Aarav she makes him sleep and then comes to her room sees Daya reading her diary she ran and take it from his hand.

Shreya:aap meri diary kyun matlab kyun kholi.

Daya:arre isme sab mere liye hi to hai na isliye.

Shreya:aapne padh liya.

Shreya goes and placed it.

Daya goes towards her she feels his presence when she turns she saw Daya sitting at floor.

Daya:I am sorry Shreya i know tum mujhe maaf kar chuki ho but it is not easy for me to forgive myself kya kiya maine tumhaare saath vo sab yaad karta hoon to bas khud pe gussa aata hain mann karta hain khud ko maar daalo.

Shreya places her hand on his mouth.

Daya removes it and continues.

Daya:main raakchaz se bhi gaya guzra hoon maine sirf dukh diye hain i am so sorry.

Shreya:shhhhhhhh aap rakchaz nahii hain haan pehle main aapse gussa thi lekin ab nahii aur hume sab kuch bhul ke aage ka dekhna chahiye yahi sahii hain.

Daya:thanks Shreya meri life mein aane ke liye.

Shreya:welcome lekin abhi bhi ek kaam baaki hain.

Daya:what?

Shreya:aapko ek agreement sign karna padega.

Daya:konsa.

Shreya take out a copy and pen.

Shreya:main jaisa jaisa bol rahii hoon aap vaisa vaisa likhiye and fir sign kijiyega.

Daya does'nt understand hence takes a pen and starts writing.

Shreya:agar mujhe koi bhi lambe baal,lambi height aur subah se sham tak call karne waali chudail mil jaayegi tab bhi main apni biwi yaani ki Dayanand Shetty ko nahii end mein sign kijiye.

Daya (smiles);Shreya par maine bola to tha ki meri koi Gf nahii hain.

Shreya:to kya hua aage ho bhi nahii isliye likhwa rahii hoon.

Daya:jealous.

Shreya:main kyun jealous main jealous nahii hoon main to Aarav ke liye keh rahi hoon uspe kya asar hoga agar uske pita aisa karenge haan likhiye.

Daya comes up and goes toward Shreya.

Daya:sirf Aarav.

He caught her by waist.

Shreya feeling his presence.

Shreya:haan sirf Aarav.

He comes more closer she is not able to speak.

Daya turns her and kisses her at head ,then cheek.

Daya:dunia ki koi bhi chudail aa jaaye main apni Shreya ko chod ke kissi ko pasand nahii karunga haan pari ko karunga.

Shreya jerks him.

Shreya:matlab aap mujhse zyada pyaar kisi aur se karenge.

Daya nodded.

Shreya:aap hain hi gande mera mann rakhne ko hi keh dete jaaiye mujhe aapse baat nahii karni.

She goes to bed.

He comes and kisses in her neck .

Shreya:chodiye mujhe apni pari ke paas jaaiye.

Daya:arre pari ko laao to jaaon na.

Shreya:matlab.

Daya:matlab main uss pari ko tumse zyada pyaar karunga jo tumhe mumma kahegi promise.

Shreya hugs him.

Shreya:baatein banana koi aapse sikhe.

Daya:achaa ji mai baate banata hoon.

Shreya nodded.

Daya:to theek hain kissi aur se baat karo main chala(he makes her side).

Ab to kabhi nahii aaunga.

Shreya:kya kaha aapne .

Moves toward him .

Shreya(have tears in her eyes);kabhi nahii aayenge haan aap bahut bure hain aap hamesha aisa hi karte hain.

Daya hugs her.

Daya:main mazzak kar raha tha Shreya .

Shreya:mujhe mazzak nahii pasand and she tries to go but he catch her by hand and jerks her towards him.

He kisses her passionately his lips is at her and both are totally together.

**har khusiyon ka saya na chodega tera daman**

**dukh se na bhada hoga tera koi bhi darpan**

**ha...dunga tujhko mein ab sari khusiyan**

**tumse hai yeh zindagi,ab tere bin na koi hai mera jiyaaa...**

**piya o re piya saawariya tujhko dunga main saari khushiyaan oh meri piya**

**ore piya…**

then he lifts her in arms and goes to bed and private moment begans_**.**_

_**I cant add more romance.**_

_**End this chapter as per your request i would add shreya's pregnancy and then ends my story so till review yaar if u want that I add her pregnancy scene else I would end story here.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for late update but I really want to know your choice thanks for reviewing.**_

_**After 5 months.**_

_Shreya:Daya uth jaaiye abb kab tak soyenge aap uthiye dekhiye Aarav bhi uth gaya hain and aap hain ki uthiye naa Daya._

_Daya caught her hand and lifts her towards him and then starts playing with his hair._

_Daya:Ye reshami zulfe,_

_Ye sharmati aankhe arre wah aaj ka din to bann gaya._

_Shreya:Achaa har din ek hi dialog maar ke aap thakte nahii hain Daya she tries to get up but her jewellery struck in Daya's Shirt._

_Daya:dekha bhagwaan bhi nahii chahte ki hum door rahe ._

_Shreya:how funny?_

_She takes out her jewellery and stands and Daya also sits in bed._

_Daya:kya Shreya main romantic hone ki koshish kar raha hoon aur tum hoki funny baatein lag rahii hain tumhe._

_He makes a puppy like goes towards him._

_Shreya:ache jaanti hoon main aapki nautankiyon ko ab shanty se uthiye and jaa ke fresh hoiye mujhe bhi bahut kaam hain 30 minutes mein aap mujhe ready chahiye._

_Meanwhile Aarav enters._

_Aarav:Mumma aaj nahaane kaa mann nahin hain._

_Daya:arre waah ye to achii baat hain vaise bhi thand zyada hain aaj thori der so lete hain phir nahaa lenge Sunday ko bhi koi jaldi uthta hain._

_He starts sleeping along with Aarav._

_Shreya:ye kya aap Aarav ko rokne ki jagah uske saath jud gaye bad habits chaliye aisa nahii chalega uthiye ._

_She takes there blanket._

_Aarav:mumma please na ._

_Daya :dekho ab to Aarav ne please bhi keh diya._

_Shreya gives him unbelievable look._

_Shreya:Agar aap dono bhul gaye ho to aaj aapne hi ghar pe Abhijeet ji and taarikaji aur purvi aur rajat ghar bullaya cricket khelne right abhi sab aa jaayenge and aap sote hi rahenge._

_Aarav(gets up in bed);haan aaj to humaara match hain girls vs Boys._

_Daya:koi baat nahii beta hum hi jeetenge vaise bhi girls ki team mein purvi,Shreya and Kajal hain aur hamari team mein main rajat abhijeet and aap ho hum majority mein hain._

_Shreya:ye to cheating hain aapne bola tha ki aap tasha ko bhi bulaayenge._

_Daya:haan to kya hua tum hi to keh rahii thi tum champion ho tum akele hum sab se jeet sakti ho to jeeto na._

_Shreya got frustrated._

_Shreya:aapse na kuch kehna hi bekaar and last and least agar aap logon ko aaj khaana khana hain to 15 minute mein taiyaar ho ke niche aaiye nahii to aaj khana nahii milega._

_Daya:koi nahii main khaana banaa loonga._

_Shreya gives him deadfull look._

_Aarav:mumma main 5 minute mein ready ho jaata hoon vaise bhi papa ke haath ka khaana khaane se achaa hain main bhooka rahoon ._

_Aarav rans to his smiles by seeing him._

_Daya:tum has kyun rahii ho haan main khaana achaa nahii banata._

_Shreya:nahii aap bahut achaa khaana banaate hain bas khaane mein dikkat parti hain._

_Daya:you tum na bahut….._

_Shreya:main Bahut…_

_Daya:yaar ye mera ghar hain and yahaan mera hi koi support nahii karta ye galat baat hain tum maa bête ek saath ho jaate ho aur main akela par jaata hoon hey bhagwaan meri pari kab aayegi?_

_Shreya:Jab aap nahaa lenge tab ._

_Daya:Main soch rahaa hoon pehle pari ko le aate hain phir…_

_And he moves towards jerks him._

_Shreya:ab nahaa lijiye main khaana lagaati hoon._

_Daya goes to after half an hour everyone gather on dinning table._

_Shreya and Aarav are seated whereas Daya moves to kitchen Shreya follows._

_Daya starts making his food._

_Shreya:Daya ye kya kar rahe ho_

_Daya:khaana bana rahaa hoon._

_Shreya:I know that can you please tell me tum yeh sab kyun kar rahe ho._

_Daya:Ab kya karein tumne hi to kaha tha 10 minute khaana milega nahii to nahii._

_Shreya:Daya main mazzak kar rahi thi._

_Daya:to main kaun serious hoon main to jaanta tha kit um mere piche piche aaogi and then humein thora time romance ke liye mill jayega._

_Daya came forward Shreya and grab her with his arm and suddenly a voice catch their attention._

_Abhijeet:Kya yaar bache ko wahaan baithake tum dono ooops sorry._

_Daya leaves comes forward._

_Shreya:Abhijeet Bhaiya na maine khaana lagaaya aap bhi khaaiye._

_Taarika:nahii Shreya hum khake aaye hain tum log khaalo._

_Shreya:kyaa hua taarikaji aap pareshan lag rahi hain._

_Taarika is about to say something but Abhijeet signals her something but Shreya notice it._

_Everyone moves to dinning table after arrived and Kajal is set to play is enjoying but Taarika is only observing and Shreya is making arrangements._

_Daya:Kyaa hua Shreya pehle sab ko khelne ka bol ke tum yahaan pe kaam kar rahii ho chalo khelo._

_Shreya:Kaam main aapki vajah se karr rahii hoon agar aap sahii time pe uth jaate to yeh nahii hota._

_Daya:achaa to main kar leta hoon._

_Shreya:jaaiye aap se nahii hoga jaaiye._

_Daya:nahii main kar loonga and as he moves he struck with table and whole plates gone to gives him a smiles ._

_Daya(softly);marr gaye._

_Shreya:aap jaaiye yahaan se get out I said out._

_Daya:tum mujhe bahar nikaal rahii ho jaanti nahii yeh ghar mera hain main kyun jaaon._

_Shreya:jaanti hoon ab aap shaanti se jaate hain yaa nahii._

_Daya runs to smiles in his childhood she move to pick up plates she suddenly feels pain in her stomach._

_Shreya tries to get up but fails she tries hard and then she moves to her moves to check for pregnancy since she knews that this will occur only at pregnancy she goes and checks and for her surprise it is positive she runs to tell Daya as she knew that he would gone mad if he knows that._

_As she is moving she hears someone crying she moves to guest room and saw Taarika._

_Shreya:Taarikaji kya hua boliye na kya hua dard ho raha hain kya hua please boliye na._

_Taarika:Shreya please pehle promise karo tum meri help karogi please Shreya._

_Shreya:yes I promise._

_Taarika:Shreya Abhijeet ko Dcp sir ne ek mahine ke liye mission mein bhej rahe hain please kyat um uski jagah Daya ko bhej dogi main iss waqt Abhijeet ke saath rehna chaahti hoon tum to jaanti ho na pregnancy mein husband ke bina bahut mushkil hota hain please Shreya._

_Shreya got does'nt know what to say in one hand Taarika is crying and at other hand she is also pregnant how she can ? she thinks something and take Taarika with her and move where everyone are enjoying. _

_Daya:Shreya tum Taarika ko kyun laayi yahaan._

_Shreya:bataati hoon rukiye._

_She moves to Abhijeet._

_Shreya:Abhijeet bhaiya kya hum aapki family nahii hain aapne mere aur Daya ke liye kitna kiya hain and aaj jab aapko zaroorat padhi to aapne batana bhi zaroori nahii samjha._

_Daya:kya nahii bataya Abhijeet ne._

_Abhijeet:aisa nahii hain Shreya main bas aise hi._

_Shreya:aise hi to ab aapki jagah mission mein Daya jaayenge Taarika ji ko aapki zaroorat Daya?_

_Daya:kyun nahii yeh bhi koi kehne ki baat hain ab tum chinta mat karo Taarika bas yeh batao kab jaana hain._

_Taarika:5 baje._

_Shreya is shocked she wants to tell everyone but unable she knows what is right at this moment._

_After one hour everyone is packing Daya's come for behind he folds his hand around Shreya's waist._

_A tear fall from her eyes._

_Daya:kya hua Shreya tum ro rahii ho mujhe to laga kit um bahut strong ho har kaam kar sakti ho kitne asani se Taarika ko sambhala haan aura b._

_He hugs her lightly._

_Shreya;Daya aap jaldi aana main aapka intezaar karoongi .Main aapko bahut miss karoongi._

_Daya:main bhi aur apni pari ko bhi._

_Shreya got shocked she gives him look that how he knows._

_Daya:matlab pari ka intezaar karoonga uss din ka jab tum mujhe yeh news dogi main tab sabse zyada khussh honga aur tumhe ek pal ke liye bhi door nahii karoonga._

_Daya takes bag and moves to Aarav he says good bye to everyone and then moves._

_**At all month.**_

_Shreya go to hospital and confirms that she is pregnant from a calls Daya and informs everything except her had given birth to a baby boy in a 10 days before Daya's coming__**.**_

_**After a month.**_

_Abhijeet:yaar aaj to mera yaar aa raha._

_Shreya is extremely happy she is doing all goes to receive Daya as Daya enters to home whole cid team welcomes him then he meets Aarav._

_Daya:Sab dikh rahe hain Shreya kahaan hain._

_Then everyone notice Shreya is not there._

_Taarika:haan vo room se bade bartan nikaal rahii hain tum jao vahii mil lo._

_Daya moves to his room ._

_Daya:Shreya kahaan ho tum yaar kahaan ho._

_He suddenly saw stool is at floor and near that Shreya is slipped her head is bleeding heavily._

_Daya:Shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Everyone comes at Daya's call and Shreya at room._

_Doctor:Chinta ki koi baat nahii hain Shetty aapki wife theek hain lekin haan ek baat samajh nahii aati aapki family mein itne log hain tab bhi ek pregnant women se kaam karwaana ye aapko shobha deta hain._

_Everyone got shock._

_Daya:pregnant?_

_Doctor;aur nahii to kya iss waqt to aapko unka poora khayal rakhna chaahiye ek mahine pehle vo aayi thi tab hi to maine bataya tha ab abcha 2 months ka ho chukka hain aise kaam unse karwaana sahii nahii hain._

_Taarika:kab aayi vo vahaan._

_Doctor:arre ussi din ke baad jis din aap aayi thi hamare paas._

_Taarika:matlab Daya tumhare jaane ke pehle shreya ko pata chal gaya tha ki vo pregnant hain._

_**So what was Daya's step kya vo gussa hoga obviously usse hona chaahiye yaa shreya ki majboori samjhega aapka kya khayaal hain**_

_**So end this chap please tell how is it and u can give me suggestion please please review kariye please.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you who have reviewed previous chapter thank you so much.**_

_**Now next chapter.**_

_Abhijeet:Matlab Shreya (in angry tone) hadd hoti hain bachpane ki ab bas._

_Taarika:Abhijeet situation ko samjho Shreya ne jo kiya vo_

_Abhijeet:kya samjhoon Taarika kya samjhoon agar aaj Shreya ko kuch ho jaata to main apni hi nazron mein haar jaata ab bahut ho gaya._

_Acp:Sahii keh raha hain Abhijeet kuch bhi agar abhi usse kuch ho jaata hum sab Daya ko kya mooh dikhaate._

_Purvi:Aur nahii to kyaa kuch nahii to hume bata sakti thi ._

_Taarika:Main samajhti hoon lekin kuch bhi ho Abhijeet usne ye sab hamare liye kiya hai please tum shaant ho jaao._

_Acp: koi shant vant nahii Nikhil Doctor ko chod ke aao aur tum sab chalo Shreya se baat karni hain._

_Aarav comes to Daya he lifts his bends he speaks in his ears._

_Aarav:Papa mumma aapko bahut miss karti thi roz sorry bolti thi pata hain unki tabiyat theek nahii thi tab bhi aapse alright bolti thi Papa mummy mujhe aapki story bhi sunaati thi hum dono ne aapko bahut miss kiya ._

_He kiss on his cheeks and then Daya says him to go to his went._

_Daya is sleeping._

_Daya:Abhi tum aap sab yahaan se jaaiye please.._

_Abhijeet:Par kyun?_

_Daya:Abhijeet abhi uski tabiyat theek nahii hain tum please jao._

_Abhijeet:mujhe usse baat karni hain._

_Daya:Abhijeet Sir Purvi Shreya ne mujhe sab batta diya tha and main wahaan apni marzi se gaya tha._

_Shreya is at senses she is hearing all this but not able to move her hand or eyes but she is hearing all this._

_Acp:Kya matlab Shreya ne koi galti ki hi nahii thi saari galti inn laadsahab ki thi tumhe kabhi Shreya ki kimat ho hi nahii sakti kitni baar usse akela chodoge._

_After all this Acp goes from there everybody is there._

_Abhijeet:kyun Jhoot bola tune senior inspector Daya jisse jhoot se nafrat hain usne itna bada jhoot vo bhi sabke saamne._

_Daya:kya karta Abhijeet vo log Shreya ko yaar usne jo kiya vo tere liye kiya tujhe pata hain na maine Purvi ko kyun choda tha kyonki vo humein nahii sammajh sakti lekin Shreya sab samajhti hain hamare liye kya nahii kiya usne aur jo hua usme vo galat nahii thi boss main apni galti dohrana nahi chaahta ab chaahe kuch bhi ho jaaye main Shreya ko kabhi akela nahii chodunga._

_Abhijeet: I am proud of you chal main sabko samjha doonga lekin Daya ab apni isss bacchii aur aane waali bacchii ka tujhe hi khayal rakhna hain._

_Daya due to injection after sometimes went to there house._

_At afternoon Daya is putting a cloth on Shreya's head Shreya blinks her eyes._

_Daya:So good morning Madam aapke paas to apne pati ke liye time hi nahii hain dekhiye thak kar main aaya aur aaram aap farmaa rahii hain haan._

_Shreya has tears in her eyes she tries to get up but fails then Daya helps her._

_Daya:Aaram se koi Jhansi ki rani nahii ho tum main bithata hoon._

_He saw that she is crying he wipes her tears._

_Shreya:I am sorry main bahut boori hoon I am too bad I am so sorry Daya._

_Daya hugs him and pats his head._

_Daya:Sorry kyun haan tumne jo kiya uss waqt wahii sahii tha aur kya laga hain tum boori meri pari ki maa kabhi boori nahii ho sakti._

_Shreya:maine aapko aapki pari se door rakha jab aayegi na to meri shikayat kariyega I am so sorry Daya main Taarika ko vaise dekh ke pareshan ho gayi thi agar main aapse kehti to aap nahii jaate aur Taarika tut jaati issiliye sab ke baare mein sochti rahii par aapko hurt kiya._

_She starts crying more loudly._

_Daya:Kisne kahaa ki tumne mujhe hurt kiya main bahut khush hoon chalo ab tum kuch khaalo tension ke kaaran bukhaar bhi ho gaya hain ab khaalo please._

_They seperates._

_Shreya:Nahii pehle aap mujhe daantiye nahii to mujhe boora lagega._

_Daya:(in anger tone)Shreyaaaaaaaaa_

_Shreya screams._

_Daya:Shreya please khana kha lo please._

_Shreya:ye gussa tha koi do baar please keh ke gussa karta hain aap bhi na._

_Daya:Yaar gussa kaise karoon aapki aankhen dekh ke to ye haath mujrim mein bhi nahii padhte to aap pe gussa kaise karta vaise agar drama ho gaya ho to khaana khaane chale._

_Shreya tries to move but her legs tilts she is not able to walk hence Daya takes her in his arm and placed her in dinning table and then calls Aarav._

_Aarav:Mumma aap uth gayi._

_Shreya:Haan_

_Aarav:Mumma sab aapse bahut gussa the lekin Papa ne manna liya ._

_Shreya smiles._

_Daya khaana ready there are various and Shreya looks on Daya unbelievable waala look._

_Daya:Kya maine nahii banaya hotel se order kiya hain aur vaise bhi ek mahine mission pe gaya tha khaana banana sikhne ke liye._

_Aarav:To mumma khaana khaa sakte hain Papa ne nahii banaya bachh gaye _

_Shreya:Vaise bhi aapne banaya hota to kitchen to bas khatm._

_Daya:Madam aapka kya matlab hain main khaana nahii banna sakta aap nahii to khaana main hi banata tha vo to ab practice choot gayi hain lekin ab seekh loonga ._

_Shreya:Please Daya khaana aap nahii mujhe yaad hain aap mere birthday mein cake banana gaye the poora ghar dhuein se bhar gaya tha aur to aur cake chaaku chodo hatore se bhi tas se mass nahii ho raha tha please Daya khana main hi banaungi._

_Daya:To kya hua lekin khaana to main hi banaauga and you both maa bête khaana padega and vaise bhi Shreya main tumhe kuch bhi khilla sakta hoon lekin apni Pari ko nahii._

_Aarav:Mumma Doctor kahaa aap pregment matlab aap bhi behan laaogi._

_Shreya:kya behan Pari lagaa rakha hain mera beta hi hoga I know that._

_Daya:Dekho beta kahaan se aa gaya jab main bol raha hoon to beti hi aayegi._

_Shreya:beta_

_Daya:beti _

_Shreya:beta_

_Daya:beti. Like this they Daya very softly says beta on shreya's ear._

_Shreya:Beti beti beti meri to beti hi honge samjhe aap dono._

_Aarav smiles._

_Aarav:Thank you mumma._

_Aarav kisses on her cheek and understands what she says ._

_Shreya:Daya ye sab aapki vajah se huh._

_Daya:achaa madam khaana._

_Shreya eats her is observing food .Both went to kitchen._

_Daya:Main dho doonga tum rehne do._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya main kar loongi._

_Daya:No Shreya maine kaha na._

_And then he takes her to room and make her sit sometime when Daya came to room he saw Shreya sobbing._

_Daya:Kya hua Shreya ab khatm karo sab jo ho gaya so ho gaya_

_Shreya:Aap itne ache kyun hain Daya I am really sorry main to har baat par aapse jhagarti rehti hoon aur aap… Sach sach bataiye aapke mann mein agar gussa hain to nikaal dijiye please._

_Daya:Shreya dekho ab tum aise roagi to kaise chalega aur main gussa nahii hoon aur bas ye topic yahin khatm theek hain main iss baar mein koi baat nahii karna chahta._

_Both hug each other ._

_**Like this 4 months passes daya care for Shreya and everyone also helps him and they forgive Shreya.**_

_**After 4 month it is Aarav's birthday.**_

_**At morning.**_

_Daya:Shreya chalo ab uth jaao pehle to tum mujhe uthati thi ab yeh job mujhe karni padti hain tum uthti hi nahii chalo Aarav ko wish nahii karna._

_Shreya:Daya aapke bacha bilkul aap pe gaya hain aankh hi nahii khulti Aarav kahaan hain._

_Daya:Shreya tum bhool gayi Abhijeet aur Taarika ne uska birthday apne ghar mein celebrate karne ko kaha hain kal raat ko hi le gaye usse chalo ab tum ready ho jao to hum bhi chale._

_Shreya:Haan Daya._

_She gets went to kitchen after half an hour when he came back to his room._

_Daya:Shreya dinner ready hain chalo._

_Daya observes Shreya observing her Stomach and checking in mirror herself._

_Shreya:Daya main moti lag rahii hoon na._

_Daya:Nahii mera matlab hain Shreya Pregnancy mein insaan thora mota ho jaata hain Taarika bhi to hui thi._

_Shreya:Haan hui thi lekin itni nahii Daya vo 9 months mein jitni moti thi utni main 6 months mein hi ho gayi sab aapki wajah se._

_Daya:Iss mein meri kya galti._

_Shreya:vo aap mujhe zyada khana khilaate hain and raat mein vo doodh bhi pilaate sab iski wajah se aur teesra reason aap mote hain na to bachaa aap pe gaya hoga._

_Daya:Ek minute madam main zyada khilata hoon aapko aisa nahii hain main aapko khaana khilaata hoon nahii to aap to bas gol gappe se hi pet bhare aur Doodh aap pitti kahaan hain bacho ki tarah Shreya pillo please doodh pillo kehna padhta hain neighbours ko pata chal jaata hain pichle hafte mujhse pooch rahe the aapka bachaa bahut shaitaan hain kya._

_Shreya:to aapne kya kaha?_

_Daya:Maine kahaan mera bachaa nahii mere bache ki maa bahut shaitaan hain._

_Shreya:How mean aapki biwi pregnant hain aur aap hain ki uski taang khichne ka ek bhi mauka nahii chodte._

_Daya:Abhi baat khatm nahii hui hain main ab tumse patla lagta hoon isliye mujhe mota mat kaho._

_This time Shreya get angry she picks up a cousion and bang at Daya's face._

_Shreya:aap bahut gande hain aapko meri chinta hi nahii hain main itni serious baat kar rahii hoon aur aap hain ki mujhe nahii karni aapse baat._

_Shreya starts crying like a 5 year goes towards her._

_Daya:Yaar I am sorry main to bas aise hi keh rahaa tha achaa aao yahaan ._

_He takes her and both stands infront of his both hands on her belly and then gently kiss on his neck._

_Daya:Shreya vo dekho kitni khoobsurat lag rahii ho tum aur to aur tum kabhi mujhse moti ho hi nahii sakti agar 10 -15 kilo idhar udhar hua bhi na tab bhi yeh Daya hamesha apni Shreya ka rahega._

_Shreya smiles and wipes her turns._

_Shreya:Sachii_

_Daya:Shreya ab tum bhi mujhse Aarav ki tarah sachii muchii khelogi 100% koi shaq._

_Shreya:Acha to theek hain to ab chaliye apne bête ko phone wish kar dein._

_Daya:Achaa yaad dilaaya._

_He calls at Abhirika house._

_Taarika:Hello kaun?_

_Shreya:Taarika main yaar aarav ko phone do _

_Taarika:Haan haan kyun nahii_

_Daya:Happy birthday Aarav._

_Aarav:Thank you Papa , Papa aap jaldi aao na mumma ko chotaa baby ko leke ye Adi na bahut ro raha hain._

_Daya:Arre haan hum nikal rahe hain aur Adi ko kya hua._

_Shreya signals him to give her gives her and then moves to take car keys._

_Shreya:Happy bday Aarav._

_Aarav thanks him and after sometime he gives phone to Taarika._

_Shreya:Kya hua Adi ko._

_Taarika:Kuch nahii bhook lagi thi na bas issliye ro raha tha ab theek hain tumhe kya hua badi tense lag rahii ho._

_Shreya:Vo Taarika yaar main na bahut moti ho gayi hoon really yaar mujhe darr lag raha hain kahin koi complications to nahii itni moti means really mujhe darr lag raha hain.._

_And then Daya snatch phone from her hand._

_Daya:Shreya tum phir se shuru ho gayi chalo car pe baitho tum na_

_Shreya:Aap samajhte nahii hain kuch _

_And then she goes to car._

_Daya:Taarika yaar darr to mujhe bhi lag raha hain kahin kuch_

_Taarika:Nahii Daya kuch nahii hain yaar tum dono na sab theek hain maine khud Shreya ki files check ki thi everything is fine aur vaise bhi agar tumhe sure nahii hain Doctor ko dikha dena kal._

_Daya:OK chalo ab hum aate hain madam ko manna na padega gussa ho gayi hain.._

_Taarika:theek hain Bye._

_Daya went towards is seeted in car._

_Daya:Shreya chale._

_She says nothing._

_Daya starts car and starts midway A dog cames to save him Daya jerks the car too tightly._

_Shreya:AAh Aah maa aah maa_

_She tightly holds her stomach and starts does'nt understand hence moves car towards hospital._

_At hospital._

_Daya takes Shreya in his arms and comes bursting out._

_Daya:Please check my wife she is pregnant please check what was happen to her._

_Doctors take her to Operation informs Abhirika and hence they comes there._

_Taarika:Kya hua Shreya ko batao Daya._

_Daya tells them everything._

_Daya:Sab meri wajah se Abhijeet meri Shreya ko kuch hoga to nahii kyun jab bhi kuch achaa hone waala hota hain aisa kyun ho jaata hain and he starts crying._

_Abhijeet holds went to Doctor to gather information._

_After half an hour Taarika and Doctor came._

_**So what do you think Is going to happen and one thing I would'nt end this story as sad one so please aisa guess mat kariyega.**_

_**So now ends the chapter guys this is my kind request to all of you to read next chapter since it would be last. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_Daya runs towards Taarika and Doctor._

_Daya:How is Shreya Taarika bolo kuch ki meri Pari kaisi hain._

_Taarika:Shreya theek hain Daya aur tumhaari Pari_

_Daya:Kya Hua meri Pari ko bolo Taarika kya hua yaar._

_Taarika:Tumhaari Pariyaan theek hain Daya._

_Abhijeet:Pariyaan matlab_

_Taarika;Matlab ye Abhijeet ki tumhara dost tumse chaar kadam aage hain ek hi saath Do do bacho ka baap banne waala hain ek ke saath ek free discount 50%._

_Daya:Matlab Shreya twins._

_Daya goes totally happy he pick up Taarika in his arms and starts moving circular._

_Daya:Thank you Taarika thank you so much tum soch bhi nahii sakti main aaj kitna khush hoon._

_Abhijeet patted his soulder._

_Abhijeet:Vo to dikh rahaa hain par ye meri wife hain neeche utaar._

_Daya sees that he has taarika in his arms._

_Daya:Oops makes Taarika to settle down._

_Daya:To vo Shreya ko dard kyun hua._

_Taarika:Vo tumne achaanak se gaari roki na to shayad jhatka lag gaya it is normal pain hota hain kabhi kabhi._

_Daya requests from Doctor and goes to see Shreya She is still sleeping goes and sits beside Shreya kisses her hand and patts her head._

**aaye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke**

**aaye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke**

**aaye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke**

**mere dil me yu hi rahna hay**

**mere dil me yu hi rahna tum pyar pyar banke**

**aaye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke**

**aankho me tum base ho sapne hazaar banke**

**aankho me tum base ho sapne hazaar banke**

**mere dil me yu hi rahna hay**

**mere dil me yu hi rahna tum pyar pyar banke**

**aaye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke**

_Shreya slightly open her sees Daya seeting beside her crying._

_Shreya:Kya hua Daya tum ro kyun rahe ho koi baat hain._

_She tries to sit but unable Daya makes her sit comfortable._

_Daya:ye to khushi ke aansoo hain Shreya maine kabhi nahii socha tha ki bhagwaan mere naseeb mein itni khushiyaan likhega thank you Shreya meri life mein aane ke liye aur usse itna khoobsurat karne ke liye._

_Shreya:Thanks to mujhe bolna chaahiye Daya aap meri zindagi mein aaye jo gam the saare baat liye main aap ki shukraguzar hoon._

_Daya:Haan vo to hona hi hain ab hamare ghar mein do bache jo aane waale hain tumne aur Aarav ne milke mujhe bahut tang kiya hain ab dekhna tum dono se ladne ke liye meri do-do pariyaan aa rahii hain._

_Shreya smiles and hugs Daya._

**man ka nagar tha khali, sukhi padi thi dali**

**man ka nagar tha khali, sukhi padi thi dali**

**holi ke rang phike, benoor thi diwali**

**rimjhim baras pade ho tum to phuhaar banke**

**rimjhim baras pade ho tum to phuhaar banke**

**mere dil me yu hi rahna hay**

**mere dil me yu hi rahna tum pyar pyar banke**

**aaye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke**

_After half an hour Daya takes Shreya to Abhijeet's house Aarav comes and hugs both everyone congratulates both of them for having two Abhirika house Aarav's birthday is celebrated everyone are too finishing of birthday party Dareya comes back to home. Aarav and Shreya sleeps in car Daya had no option he pick first Aarav and make him sleep and then he takes Shreya but meantime she wakes up._

_Shreya:Arre aap niche utaariye main chali jaaungi._

_Daya entering towards room._

_Daya:Ab kaha chali jaaogi room tak to main le hi aaya haan ._

_Shreya:Aap mujhe uthaa dete na main chali jaati aap bhi na._

_Daya:Utha deta tum uthne mein kamse kam ek ghanta lagati ho if tumhe koi uthaane lage to._

_Shreya:Daya ye galat baat hain aap na meri taang khichne ka ek mauka nahii chodte._

_Daya:Kya karein aapke kaam hi aise hain._

_Shreya:Dayyaa_

_Daya:OK sorry ab so jao ab to ghar pahuch gaye hain raat bahut ho gayi hain mujhe bhi neend aa rahii hain._

_Shreya:Par mujhe neend nahii aa rahii Daya main kya karoon._

_Daya:TV dekh lo._

_Shreya:Nahii mera mann nahii._

_Daya:Shreya mujhe sone do na mujhe sach mein neend aa rahi subah bureau bhi jaana hain._

_Shreya:Aap bahut gande hain yahaan aapki biwi pregnant hain usse neend nahii aa rahii aur aap hain ki sone ki baat karte hain too bad._

_Daya:Mujhe gaari mein neend nahii aati apni biwi ki tarah issliye abhi sona parta hain._

_Shreya:Daya I am serious chalo utho mujhse baat karo._

_Daya:Shreya please(this time bit louder)._

_Shreya(has tears in her eyes);Sahii kehte hain log patii Biwi ke pregnant hone par uspe dhyan nahii dete aap bhi sab jaise hain aapko sirf apni padi hain meri to koi fikar hi nahii hain aapko._

_Daya(slowly);Emotional Attyachar_

_Shreya:Kya Kya kaha aapne._

_Daya:Kuch nahii Kuch bhi to nahii main to philosophical baat soch rahaa tha._

_Shreya:Aapko Philosophical baton ki padi hain meri koi fikar nahii jaaiye mujhe aapse baat nahii karni starts moving out of room but turns._

'_Yaad rakhiyega main aapse roothi hoon samjhe aap'._

_Daya POV:Abki baar zyada ho gaya lagta hain Sorry bolna padega madam ka gussa to bahut zyada tha lekin mujhe to samajh hi nahii aata ye kis baat par gussa hoti hain really confuse karke rakh degi mujhe ye larki._

_Shreya is seeted near window seeing towards his belly._

_Shreya:Papa aise hi hain humesha bas apni padi rehti hain inhe meri to koi fikar hi nahii karte lekin aapki karte hain and mujhe pata hain mera picha karte karte yahaan bhi aa jaayenge Papa aapse mumma se aur aapke bhai teeno se bahut pyaar karte hain lekin main kya karoon aap jabse aaye ho na aapke papa se durr rehne ka mann hi nahii karta._

_Daya:Kya nahii karta_

_Shreya:Aap yahaan kab aaye._

_Daya:Abhi._

_Shreya:Aapse matlab ye mere aur mere bache ki baat hain aap beech mein mat aaiye vaise bhi main aapse gussa hoon._

_Daya:Acha to tum abhi tak gussa ho to main iss icecream ko khud hi khaa leta hoon tasty delicious my favourite butter scotch ok._

_Shreya runs towards Daya snatches Spoon and plate full of icecream from Daya's hand and then starts enjoying her icecream._

_Shreya:Kya OK ye meri favourite icecream hain khaaungi to main hi naa._

_Daya watches that how sweetly she is eating her icecream._

_Shreya:Aur dijiye._

_Daya:Aur nahii Shreya thand lag jaayegi tumhe aaj ke liye itna hi bass OK baaki kal khaa lena._

_Shreya:Nahii mujhe abhi khaani hain abhi abhi please._

_Daya:Tum bhi na bahut ziddi ho Shreya._

_Daya gives her more icecream._

_Daya:Ab khao_

_Shreya:Lijiye aap khaaiye._

_Daya:Main par tumne to apne liye liya tha._

_Shreya:Nahii maine aapke liye liya tha mujhe thand lagegi lekin aapko nahii lagegi aap khaaiye I know aapko bahut pasand hain._

_Daya has tears in his eyes Shreya feeds him this is how night passes._

_Day by Day Shreya is becoming more restless after 3 months Shreya is now 9 months pregnant._

_At morning._

_Aarav:Mumma main school jaa rahaa hoon aap aur baby mujhe miss to nahii karoge._

_Shreya:Nahii hum aapko miss nahii karenge ab aap school jaaiye aaj exam hain na all the best._

_Daya:Main isse chod aata hoon tum apna khayaal rakhna aur agar koi zaroorat padhe to mujhe call kar dena aur_

_Aarav and Shreya:Aur Dawaai time par le lena aur koi kaam choona bhi nahii kaam waali baai se keh dena aur_

_Daya:Achaa bas bas samajh gaya aap dono bahut samajhdar hain chaliye Aarav smiles._

_Daya went .After half an phone rings._

_Shreya:Hello haan bataiye kya hua Abhijeet bhai._

_Abhijeet:Daya kahaan hain Shreya usse phone do._

_Shreya:Daya to Aarav ko school chodne gaye the lekin abhi tak aye nahii kya hua Abhijeet bhai koi baat hain bataiye na mera mann ghabra raha hain._

_Abhijeet:Nahii Shreya kuch nahii hua vo to bas ek file chahiye thi mujhe laga Daya ke paas hogi but now I think ghar pe hi bhool gaya hoon._

_Shreya:Acha theek hain._

_And Abhijeet cuts the call._

_Shreya POV:Bache ke baare mein bhi nahii poocha bas aise hi phone kaat diya kya hua koi baat to nahii Daya ko call karti hoon._

_She calls ring goes but no one pick up but after 10 minutes of calling mobile rings once more Shreya pick up the call._

_Shreya:Daya aap bhi na phone kyun nahii utha rahe the main kitna darr gayi thi aap bhi na._

_Call:Dekhiye yeh aadmi ko bahut chot lagi hain kya ye aapke pati hain main inhe city hospital le jaa raha hoon aap bhi wahii aa jaaiye._

_Shreya cuts the call and rush to Daya comes to home along with Abhijeet._

_Daya:Yaar kya zaroorat thi tujhe Shreya ko call karne ki vo vaise hi itna darri rehti hain aur tune._

_Abhijeet:To main kya karta mujhe laga jagga ke aadmi tujhe maar denge par achaa hua hum sab sahii waqt mein pahuch gaye nahii to aaj kya ho jaata._

_Daya:Boss I know jab tak tum ho mujhe kuch nahii ho sakta thanks yaar._

_Both hugs each other they entered to house._

_Daya:Shreya Shreya Shreya kahaan ho tum boss Shreya to kahii nahii mill rahii kahaan chali gayi yeh._

_Abhijeet:Call kar._

_Daya :Mera phone mera phone oh no I think vo criminal ke paas hi girr gaya._

_Abhijeet:Kahin vo issi kaaran to baahar nahii chali gayi oh no._

_Daya:Apna phone de._

_Abhijeet gives him phone Daya calls Shreya._

_Shreya:Hello Abhijeet bhai Daya vo log keh rahe the ki Daya ko.._

_Daya:Shreya main bol rahaa hoon tum kahaan ho?_

_Shreya:Daya aap aah aah aah_

_Daya:Shreya Shreya hello_

_Someone picks the call._

_Man:Hello dekhiye ye yahaan city hospital ki seediyo se girr gayii hain aap jaldi aaiye._

_Daya:haan haan main aa rahaa hoon and cuts the call._

_Daya:Jaldi chalo Abhijeet._

_They rush to hospital everyone are informed hence they also come._

_Daya:Shreya kaisi hain._

_Doctor:Dekhiye vo theek hain I think operation abhi hi karna hoga._

_Daya:Koi problem to nahii._

_Doctor:We try our best Sir._

_Daya signs the papers after half an hour late everyone hears baby crying._

_Nurse comes out with 2 babies hand it over one to Daya and other one to Taarika._

_Nurse:Congratulations you have two girls at your house._

_Daya:Aur Shreya vo kaisi hain._

_Nurse:Theek hain lekin abhi rest kar rahii hain aap log thori derr mein miliyega._

_Everyone smiles and congrats Daya._

_Abhijeet:Oye Daya ek hi baar mein Chauka maar diya._

_Nikhil:Chauka matlab sir._

_Taarika:Arre matlab Daya Adi ko bhi apna beta manta hain aur ab teen bache uske ho gaye to issliye._

_Everyone smiles after sometime Daya enter to room with their daughter Shreya slightly open eyes._

_Daya:Thanks Shreya aaj main bahut khush hoon._

_Shreya:Main bhi Daya aaj hamari bachiyan aa gayi lekin aapse gussa hoon agar koi problem thii to batana to chahiye tha._

_Daya:I am sorry Shreya main tumhe stress nahii dena chahta tha agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to main khud ko kabhi maaf nahii kar paata._

_Shreya:Kuch hua to nahii na aap tension mat lijiye._

_Daya:haan main kyun tension loon aaj mera parivaar poora ho gaya tumne pehle hi mujhe Aarav ke roop mein ek beta diya aur aaj meri betiyan._

_Shreya:Meri nahii Hamari betiyan._

_One by One everyone comes and congrats Shreya ._

_After 3 days Shreya went back to home with Cid members are present at door to welcome new Mumma Papa._

_Taarika welcomes them to house it is totally decorated with flowers small toys Shreya became too happy by seeing all this and there is a cake fully decorated and written on it'WELCOME MUMMA PAPA" from AARAV._

_Shreya goes and hugs Aarav._

_Aarav;Mumma sab achaa hain na maine Papa ne aur uncle aunty ne milkar sajaya hain._

_Shreya:Haan beta sab bahut sundar hain._

_Aarav runs to her sisters._

_Aarav:Mumma dono kitni chotti hain na aur cute bhii my little sisters._

_Shreya smiles._

_Daya:Haan chotti hain Aarav jitni strong thore hi hain hamara Aarav to sabse zyada strong hain._

_Meantime Adi starts crying._

_Taarika:Araam se Daya yahaan koi hain jisse bura lag jaayega._

_everyone smiles._

_Aarav:Mummy aap fresh ho ker aao phir cake kaante bahut bhook lagi hain._

_Shreya went after sometime enter with both daughters after half an hour when Shreya came she saw lights off are Suddenly lights get on and she saw whole floor is full of roses And Everyone comes._

Taarika**: Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna **  
Abhijeet:**Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**

Abhirika hugs each other.  
whole Cid team welcomes Shreya with her daughters:

**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**  
**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**

Rajat:**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**  
Purvi**:Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**

Daya:**Hum tum yoon hi milte rahein mehfil yoon hi sajti rahe**  
Shreya:**Bas pyaar ki yehi ek dhun har subah shaam bajti rahe**  
Abhirika and Rajvi:**Gale mein mehekte rahein pyaar bhari baahon ke haar kya kehna**

ACP:**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**

Daya with Aarav and Shreya went to table and cuts the cake and then feeds each othert.

Purvi goes towards there Daughter:

**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar apnon ka pyar kya kehna**  
**Milein hum chhalak utha khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**

Abhirika with Adi:

**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna**  
**Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera gule gulzaar kya kehna.**

_That's how they celebrate there entry._

_**AT NAMSANSKAR.**_

_Shreya:Daya chalo utho aaj tumhaari bachiyon ka naam sanskaar hain and tum ye TV mein lage pade ho._

_Daya:Shreya abhi aate honge panditji tum bekaar mein itna tension leti ho._

_After sometime Pandit comes after lot of discussion on choosing there name at last Daya said._

_Daya:Main apni bacchii ko aane se pehle Pari bulaata tha to iska naam pari rahega.(he had decided name of big one)_

_Aarav:Yes Papa bhi dono behne bilkul mumma ki tarah beautiful hain._

_Daya:Ye to sahii kaha aapne._

_Everyone blush._

_Abhijeet:Aur doosre bache ka nahin socha tune kisi kaam ka nahii hain tu._

_Daya:Boss main kuch bhi kar loon end mein tum sab meri tye tye phish hi kar dete ho._

_Everyone smiles._

_Daya:Achaa sochta hoon._

_Shreya:Janvi kaisa rahega._

_Daya:Jaisa aapko theek lage madam._

_Shreya smiles._

_Abhijeet:To phir finalise bachiyon ka naam Parii and Janvi manzoor._

_Everyone nodds finally names are decided Shreya and Daya are seated with their Daughters in sofa and Dance programme starts._

_Purvi and Rajat at stage._

**Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again**

Everyone moves around Dareya.

Shreya:

**Kabhi na kabhi haan karte karte meri jaan****  
****Dekho na apni to ho gayi shaadi**

Abhijeet coming between Dareya looking towards Daya then Shreya:  
**Mehbooba mehbooba kal tak teri thi mehbooba****  
****Bangayi dekho aaj meri bhabhi**

Daya:  
**Koyi na koyi to mil jaaye kahin rab sab ki banta hai jodiyan**

Taarika:  
**Kahin na kahin to yaaro kabhi na kabhi mit jaaye dilo ki dooriyan**

Shreya:  
**Aayi dekho aayi mere ghar ki laxmi ghar ko swarg banana**.

Daya:  
**Mere sapno ka mere khushiyon ka jhilmil sansar basane**

Taarika and Abhijeet:  
**Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again**

Aarav:  
**Yeh dua yeh dua yeh hai maa ki dua****  
****Na kabhi ab saath yeh chute**  
Purvi:

**Na lage na lage is ghar ko nazar**

Rajat:  
**Humse na ab kabhi rab roothe**  
Abhijeet with Daya:

**Dekh ke hum ko duniya jale ek duje ko itna pyaar de****  
****Koyi kuch bole ab koyi kuch bole humein****  
****Wada kiya yeh wada kiya humme saath saath hai rehna**

All:  
**Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again****  
****Happy happy happy happy****  
****Happy days are here again**

LIKE THIS OUR BELOVED COUPLE LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER WITH THEIR FAMILY.

**Finally ends my story thanks for your support all reviewers thank you so much really I am too happy its only because of you I am able to write a story kabhi nahii socha thaa yaar ki meri bakwaas ko koi itna pasand karega its all your magic ki main aaj top 10 reviewers mein aati hooon thank you each one a small request please jisne aaj tak review nahii kiya please aaj kar do main bhi jaano ki maine kisi ko disappoint to nahii kiya.**


End file.
